


The Ongoing Sex Adventures of Peter and the Lee Family

by CharlieHorse



Series: The Lee Extended Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Mild Dick Inconsistencies, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: RP Logs: Peter Johnson is a quarter back. He's hot, he's talented, he's a cuntboy and no one knows it. However shit hits the fan when Roman, a QB from a rival team, transfers in and is aiming for the star athlete position. Also yes, neither of us know how vaginas work. We're gay. Fuck you.





	1. The Beginning of the End

The team was in full training mode this week, preparing for the start of the season. This was important for Peter because he was graduating this year and he needed this season to be good. His coach already assured him that he was high up on the list for professional picks, and apparently he was attracting scouters left and right as well. He already basically had it in the bag, but that was all the more reason for him to get serious now. Their first game was in a few days and he had to be ready. It was a "friendly" off the records game between the rival college, who also had their star athlete, Roman, who was in a virtually identical situation as Peter. They'd never met formally, they've butted heads before on the field but Peter never really paid much attention to him before his coach had warned him that Roman was also drawing scouts like crazy. He knew if he could beat Roman then it would drastically increase his chances of joining the professionals, but if he lost it'd probably be Roman getting signed on instead of him.

Practice leading up to the game was rough. Most everyone was out of it except Peter, who had been keeping up with his regular training even during the off season so they were still trying to catch up. The coach actually called practice early this time around even though a few of the guys from the other team were sitting in the bleachers watching. They had traveled down for the game, but no one expected them to arrive so early. Peter tried to ignore them, but still he couldn't resist the urge to show off. As the coach told everyone to hit the showers Peter volunteered for some extra practice. He stayed on the field a good extra hour before hitting the showers. It was nearly dark at that point and most everyone had left. The coach even skipped his shower and headed home. It was only Peter and a few of the guys from the rival team who looked to be packing it up as well. Peter again, pretended to ignore them as he headed into the locker room and began his nightly ritual showering. Extra practice wasn't just to show off, it was also an excuse to stay longer. He had a bit of a problem between his legs that only a few people knew about and he'd probably be ruined if it ever got out that he didn't have a cock, but instead had a tight, basically virginal cunthole between his legs.

Roman had gone down to rival college to scope out the competition and ultimately, bang some hot chicks. They had arrived early on in the day and he had already had his share of the the local sorority, but it wasn't until he was banging out one of their gay friends that he learned a little secret about his unmet rival. The big star had a secret hiding between his legs and Roman wanted to find out if it was true. So, he went out to the football field around practice to observe the team. When he finally picked out Peter, he was a bit impressed. The dude was definitely going to give Roman a run for his money with the recruiters. That wasn't something he was going to let happen.  
When practice got cut early, Roman and the guys headed out to the nearby gym to get a good work out in before they hit up the campus parties. They didn't expect Peter to be entering the locker room when they had returned. But now it was Roman's time to play. He told the guys to go fuck off while he had some fun. The giant stud walked down the lockers until he found his shorter rival. "Sup," Roman announced himself with his deep baritone. He lifted one arm to rest it just over his head against the locker and expose that deep sweaty muscle pit. "You must be Peter, I'm Roman from Northside." Roman was only dressed in a pair of gym shorts at this point with a towel over his shoulder, but the towering 6'7 linebacker still looked pretty intimidating.

Peter was barely out of his shoulder pads when the door slammed and he heard someone walk in. He wondered who the fuck would be in the locker room at this time, and his eyes narrowed when he saw a T-shirt with the rival College's insignia plastered in elegant lettering across the man's broad chest. Peter just stared at him, wondering why he smelled so rank. Roman looked vaguely Asian, a far cry from Peter's traditional Anglo-Saxon features. He was also much MUCH bigger. Even though there was an incredibly strong hatred welling up in Peter right now he couldn't help but feel a little turned on. He wasn't gay, he liked chicks, but there was always "those guys" that just made his heart pound and his cunt ache in a way, and he was starting to feel it now, which only made him dislike Roman more.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked in a flat tone, crossing his arms and puffing his chest out. He was breathing slower now, trying not to take in that scent, it was making him feel... weird. He didn't like it.

"Just wanted to check out the competition honestly. That and pound out some pussy. Your girls are tight as fuck, so I'll give you that too," Roman spoke as he pushed off of the locker and stepped in a bit closer. "I mean, I gotta say, bro, you were killer on the field today. Scouts are gonna eat you up tomorrow," he nodded. Then with one hand placed over Peter's head, he leaned down a bit. "I bet a lot of people eat you out, don't they?" Roman cocked a brow. He could see it in Peter's eyes. That hunger and confusion. He's seen other guys look at him that way before, and all Roman wanted to do was help him out. Not like it was gay or anything. Roman wasn't the one taking it up the ass.

Peter's eyes followed Roman's arms. Shooting to his pit and then to his hand, that massive hand. He had this sneer on his face, scrunching his face as the upraised pit-smell hit his nose. "What the fuck does that mean?" He asks in anger as he brings his arm up, shoving Roman's hand away. Peter was getting worked up, and by the smell of sweet pussy coming from him, in more way than one. "You think I'm a fag or some shit?" Peter growls through his gritted teeth, his eyes deadlocked with Roman's face. Peter's fists clenched, read to fling a punch, his chest puffed out like he was showing off. He was ready for a beat down. He wasn't usually so quick to anger, but he was already pretty wound up. He wasn't one to actually get any, and at most he used a dildo he kept hidden in his room or his own fingers, but even that he avoided. He resented his cunt, wishing he had a dick instead, but he was stuck with that fucking thing that made him get horny whenever a sweaty guy was around him and get over emotional and act out, it didn't play well with his testosterone either, but he thought he had gotten over the anger problems. At least until they came and reared back in his face in that moment.

Roman laughed under his breath. He loved to see them squirm like this. "Nah, dude I don't think you're no fag. It's only gay if you take it up the ass, but I don't think you take it up the ass, do you?" Roman grinned as he leaned closer to Peter. The mass of muscle was closing in around Peter as Roman stepped forward. The linebacker had gotten in a pretty killer work out in before he got to the locker rooms. The head radiated off his muscles and his sweat dripped from the valleys. "Yeah, I heard a nasty rumor on campus that you actually don't got a cock. I mean, none of the girls have ever seen anyways. I just wanted to know if it was true," Roman spoke and placed his other hand on the locker besides Peter to trap him. It was a cage of heat, sweat, and Roman's intoxicating musk.

Peter's teeth were clenched hard, he was almost trembling with anger as Roman talked. He looked like he was about to shove him away but then suddenly his expression melted. Peter's eyes widened and his mouth sank into a surprised frown, his entire upper torso was beginning to turn a bright, bright red. The room was filled with the scent of something and it wasn't roman's musk, it was something else, something that complimented it. Peter couldn't place it exactly, though he connected the dots instantly as he felt something in that moment that was unmistakable. No doubt Roman knew the smell quite well, the smell of a pussy orgasm, one from a pint up fuckhole that was now leaking into whatever underwear Peter was wearing, creating an unmistakable wet spot in around what looked like a cup he was wearing. Peter's heart sped up, he was breathing more heavily now, his eyes still locked with Roman's, this time not with anger, but petrified fear.

Roman was about to speak again when he saw Peter's face frown. "Whoa dude, my bad, are you about to cry? I just-" he spoke and then sniffed. That scent. He was smelling it all day today, but why was it in the locker room? Unless. Roman grinned as he looked down at Peter then down between those muscular legs. "Did you just piss yourself? No, doesn't smell like piss. You know, I think I've eaten enough pussy today to know what that smells like," Roman teased. One hand pinned Peter by his beefy chest to the locker while the other reached down between his legs. Those rough fingers slid into Peter's padded training pants and between the cup to find those familiar lips. "Well, damn, rumor is true I guess," he chuckled as he forced two fingers in then pulled them out to have a taste. Just the taste made Roman's massive prick throb noticeably in his shorts.

"Oh Jesus fuck!" Peter's entire being shook with pleasure, no one had ever touched him there before and it was pretty obvious. "Fu-fuck off dude!" Peter said, with noticeable panic in not only his eyes but his words as well. He was pressing himself into the locker now, his eyes down-turned, unable to look roman in the eyes now. It wasn't just that he was caught, he felt emasculated as well. His heart was pounding and his brain was swirling with repressed hormones that was making him feel all kinds of achy and needy. The feeling in his cunt alone was something he hadn't felt since he must have been 13 and just discovered how good it felt to grind against things. But even though every survival instinct was telling him to run, to punch Roman, to do something, he stood petrified where he stood.

Roman had played with virgin chicks and dudes before, but Peter was a special case. The girls were pretty easy, but some times the guys wanted to get eaten out too. That was pretty gay. This definitely wasn't going to be gay. He reached down to shove his hand into Peter's pants again. This time the fingers traced his lips and pressed against them to tease that dripping cunt. "You want me to keep going, don't you?" Roman leaned in a bit closer. "Don't worry, bro, I won't tell anyone. You got a nice tight pussy that I want to keep to myself." Roman's thick rough fingers slowly started to slip into Peter's dripping cunt. "You can tell me to stop," he offered and even gave a wink.

As Roman's hands dragged in and out of the tight hole Peter's legs were shaking, and outside of the loud "oh god!"s and the desperate "fuuuck!"s he didn't say a word, that isn't to say he was anywhere close to being quiet. Peter was slack jawed as Roman teased him. The man was a professional fucker in more ways than one, and the way Roman manhandled Peter with those large, calloused fingers left Roman crying out, it wasn't long before he was brought to another orgasm, squirting out onto Roman's hand. Peter was starting to lose all inhibition, it almost felt like he was drunk the way the hormones were flooding his brain. his only movements aside from the trembling was the occasional jolt or thrust, almost like he was trying to hold back, trying not to fuck himself on the man's fingers. The urge got so bad several times that Peter's arms shot out, gripping Roman's thick arms just at the joint and gripped tight. He looked up at Roman, his dilated pupils fixed on the grinning half-Asian's face with a look of utter stupor.

Roman pulled Peter into his sweaty chest and looked down at him. He made sure his stink was imprinted on his own muscular body. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're going to be calling me, Daddy before I'm even done with you," Roman licked his lips as he looked down into those hungry eyes. Then he felt Peter shooting again and he yanked off his rival's pants down and let that overflowing cup fall to the ground. Roman's stench and Peter's juices filled the air around them, and the heat in Roman's crotch had forced him to be fully hard. "C'mere," Roman growled and as he pulled Peter forward as he sat down on the bench. He eagerly stripped the two of them naked with Peter on his lap. The Asian stud slipped his fingers back into Peter and forced Peter into one of his pits. "Yeah, you love that smell, don't you. Ride my fingers, and maybe you might get me fully hard." Roman was already 13 inches of pure fuck meat and thicker than a tin can, but Roman had a surprise of his own.

Peter had lost it, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but he was riding Roman's fingers like his life depended on it. He was lapping up Roman's sweat before the man could even finish telling him to. It tasted salty and slightly sour, but that didn't stop him, the more he took it in, the more he was falling in love with it. He was breathing heavily now, breathing in Roman's stench, running his tongue along his sweat, hairy pit, utterly debasing himself on the man's fingers, all willingly. He was doing this to himself. He held onto Roman's arm tightly with one hand while the other gripped his waist, though he retained it unsuccessfully. Peter felt his hand slip several times, one time it landed right against Roman's cock. Peter hadn't thought to check it out before. He trained himself to avoid that sort of behavior, but now he couldn't resist. He could feel the heat on his thumb first, the thing felt like a furnace. He slowly slid his fingers around it until he was full on gripping it, and he let out a moan when he felt the sheer girth of it. He didn't know they could get that thick. The surprise only grew greater as he slid his hand up, not even hitting the tip before he had to reach out and grab Roman's other arm to keep himself balanced.

"Damn, what a hungry little bitch," Roman groaned out as Peter got deep into his pit. He loved the eager virgins. They always surprised him with how much of a freak they could be. Peter was no different, and Roman was going to let the stud on his lap indulge himself. The stud flexed against his face and trapped him there for a few seconds until he felt that hand wrap around his prick. "Yeah, that's what you really want, don't you?" Roman teased with his deep baritone. The larger male's fingers slipped back into Peter and began to pull in and out rapidly. Roman grabbed onto Peter's head and pulled him closer to shove his face between the deep valley of his meaty pecs. "You want me to fuck you, don't you? Roman teased as he brought his lips to Peter's ear. "Just say it."

"Mmmm, fuck me!" Peter cried out with a mouthful of Roman's pecs. The outburst was so impulsive that it even surprised Peter, he actually stopped and looked up at Roman wide eyed. He could feel the man's cock against his stomach, the sheer fucking size of it and the heat it was putting off made his ovaries ache like nothing else. That was about to be inside of him, and it was almost like he was just now realizing it, anticipating it almost, he looked scared, but in his eyes all that was there was desire, lust, need. He didn't stop fucking himself on Roman's fingers either. He sat there on the larger man's lap, bouncing like a dumb bimbo as he looked up at him wide eyed and open mouthed, unable to control a single thing.

Roman's fingers traced down his muscular body until he was grabbing onto those bubble butt cheeks. With his muscles flexed, the stud lifted Peter up and kissed him roughly. "You tell anyone about this and I'll fucking kill you, faggot," Roman growled against his lips before he invaded it with his tongue. Slowly, Roman lowered Peter down until that massive cock head was touching the entrance. The sheer girth was already too much for Peter's cunt, but Roman was eager to get it in. The fat bulbous head drooled against those soaking lips before he forced Peter's cunt to swallow the head. "Fuck! You're so tight," he groaned against his lips and gripped onto Peter's cheeks.

Before the head was even inside Peter he felt another wave of pleasure vibrate through him and he felt more of his juices leak out, slathering and lubing up his fertile passage and slicking the cock up. Peter was about to give Roman a reply, thinking he was now learning to contain himself, but as he opened his mouth he felt the head push in, completely catching him off guard and instead of words, a load, cry exited his mouth. His entire body locked stiff, his hips were quaking. His could feel the walls of his cunt restricting, growing tighter, trying to push the head out but neither the hardon or Roman's tight grip was relenting, forcing Peter's walls to stretch to accommodate. As the screaming continued, the trembling became more severe until another orgasm racked Peter's body. He didn't think it was possible to cum this much, each time making his erogenous zones more and more sensitive until it was almost painful, but each time he squirted with such force that he never felt before. His pussy was leaking down Roman's cock lubing it up, preparing most of it for entry.

Roman slipped his head in then heard Peter start screaming. The stud's rough callused hand covered his mouth as he looked him in the eye. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not trying to share this cunt with anyone else that comes in here tonight, got it?" Roman ordered. The bull's cock was pushing deeper into Peter's cunt. He pressed his forehead against Peter's as he sunk the stud lower. For a giant, Roman was being pretty gentle with the cunt stud. It wasn't until he hit the cervical wall that Roman continued to push and force his way in. The stud was going to take every inch whether he liked it or not. He finally released Peter's mouth and traced it down to one of his meaty pecs to take in his hand. Slowly, he massaged around the muscle, lifting it and toying with his nipple like it was a tit. "Damn, bitch, you're soaking wet," Roman groaned as he felt the other squirt around him again then slammed his entire length into Peter's wet pussy.

Peter was going cross-eyed at this point. He was all but drooling on himself and that was only because Roman's hand was keeping it in, but even still Peter was lapping at it, tasting the man was almost like an addiction now, like the man's scent which Peter was exclusively breathing now, or like the feeling of his cock, stretching his pussy-hole beyond repair. His cunt was squirming, almost as if milking the massive thing. He couldn't hardly ride it now, the feeling of movement made him squeal like a little pig, but still he tried, each time he pulled up ever so slightly he let out a cry of pleasure before his whatever let out and he fell back down. It was maddening, and combined with the hard, rough hands on his sensitive pecs and nipples he felt like he was about to lose it. Peter also felt something else, something at the base, a slight bump that he could've sworn was getting bigger the closer he got to it. He felt like he was just about to hit that point when suddenly he felt the cock enter his cervix and Peter saw nothing but white.

Roman's hands were all over the smaller stud. He gripped him by his shoulder and around his waist to bounce him on his cock. After hearing Pet continue to cry out, Roman kissed him roughly with his invading tongue. "I said shut the fuck up," the larger stud growled against his lips. To reinforce his warning, he slammed the smaller stud against the locker then drove his prick in to the hilt. "God damn, this is the tightest cunt I've ever felt," Roman groaned out as he pulled back. With a wet SLOOOOSH, he pulled all the way back to the head just so he could slam back in. Their juices overflowed from Peter's drooling cunt. A thick mixture of Roman's pre and Peter's constant climax.

Peter could feel the locker dent with the force. The juices were so copious that they were leaking onto the floor in a pool now. He was covered in sweat now, not only from his earlier workout but from the fucking, and not all of the sweat was his own. "W-wait R-Roman Stop!" He suddenly gasped. He had gained a moment of clarity. He wasn't strong enough to actually shove the larger man off but he could angle his own cunt. It hurt Peter more than it should, when he shifted his hips higher, raising his body so Roman's cock merely slid behind him and against his ass. The sensation made him shudder. "Y-you need to use a condom. I can get pregnant." He was trembling. The feeling of being empty was killing him. He almost felt like a drug addict, he could feel Roman's precum tingling inside him and it was making him hornier and hornier. He wanted it so fucking bad, but he assumed that neither of them wanted to have an accidental pregnancy on their hands.

Roman's hips were finally starting to get into it when he felt Peter push against him. "What the fuck?" Roman growled then looked Peter in the eye. "A fuckin' condom? Are you serious?" the Asian stud cocked a brow. "You got to be fuckin' shitting me," he muttered as he looked around. There must have been a few left in his bag. Either Roman could have set Peter down, or carry him over. In an act of strength and showing off, the stud carried Peter with him over to the temporary locker he was using. He propped him against the locker and ground his hips so his monster prick slid between his ass cheeks. Hell, Roman would have been down to just breed the stud's ass at this point - no, that'd be fucking gay. He bent over a bit while holding Peter with one arm as he started to bite and kiss at his pec. His other hand reached into the locker and felt around in his bag for one of the last condoms. After a minute of feeling around, the stud pulled one out and bit off the wrapper in front of Peter. The stud pulled back again and slipped it on between the two of them. It was definitely a tight fit. Especially near the base where it looked like the stud's dick got a bit thicker. He leaned up into him and hungrily bit and lapped at his neck. "Can I keep fucking you now?" Roman playfully grumbled as he started to line himself up. Without waiting for permission, he plunged back in.

Peter thought that Roman was about to drop him entirely before he suddenly swung around. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed as the man wrapped an arm around him. The gesture was far from timid or protective but Peter couldn't help but feel a certain amount of infatuation come over him with the sign of strength. Peter wasn't a small dude, but he wasn't exactly big either. He was tightly packed with muscles so it was pretty impressive that Roman could so effortless fling him around like that. It made his heart flutter and he hated it. He was supposed to be a dude, he wasn't supposed to like being the girl, but he wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind right now, Roman played him like no other could, the way he fucked just made Peter cream himself.

As Roman put on the condom Peter gaped at his cock. He couldn't really believe how huge it was, the condom was an XXL and even then it barely fit the man's cock. It looked like it was about to burst. Peter instinctively spread his legs and he was about to look up and nod at Roman but then Roman plunged in right in front of him. He watched as his cunthole stretched out wide, to accommodate the intrusion. It didn't feel the same, but he would at least get to play the rest of the season this way. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" He began to cry out. The emptiness being filled once more and he was in heaven, seeing nothing but white as he held onto Roman tightly.

It definitely didn't feel the same. The wolf got a taste of that sweet meat, and he wanted more. Roman's hips started to beat up against Peter's as he grew more eager. He could feel Peter creaming himself over and over again. It helped, but it still wasn't the same as his dick feeling the warmness of Peter's tight cunt. Just the thought of it made the bull throb inside of Peter. "F-Fuck," Roman grunted as his hips drove harder into Peter. The heat was radiating off of Roman's muscles at this point. Hell, he didn't know if he had ever been this turned on in fucking a dude before.  
Every second, Roman's prick seemed to be swelling larger inside of Peter. No, not the whole thing, but just around the base. It was stretching Peter's entrance wider and wider with every thrust. Just around Roman's base, a massive knot was swelling up and stretching the condom to it's limits. Roman pressed his face against Peter's chest as he moaned out as the knot continued to expand. He had to get this condom off before he locked into Peter.

Peter was already starting to lose it, his ass was squeezing tighter around the over-sized cock, and it was forcing his muscles to accommodate. It was a strange mixture of unpleasantness and pleasure and sometimes pain but as he learned to open up it got progressively better. "Fuuuuuck meeeee Romaaaaan!!!" he moaned loudly into Roman's shoulder, his slobbery blithering and moaning almost sounded like he was crying, it was only a sign as to how much he was actually losing it. His legs were quaking against Roman, without his strong arms around him Peter would have been like a limp noodle. He could smell Roman's musk overtake his nostrils and he was falling further and further into it, more than he was before. The man was walking intoxication, a living drug that clouded Peter's mind, and the more he had it, the more he needed it. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" he continued whining as he felt something beginning to stretch his cunt even wider, if that were even possible.

Roman was beating Peter's pussy up with his dick. The stud knew he could get harder, but the damn condom was restricting the growing knot. His eyes rolled a bit as he tried to fuck him harder to see if it would slip off or break. No luck. He changed up his motions as he looked up to see Peter drunk on his dick. His hips started to pull back until it was just the head then he would slam himself back in. Roman kept the stud distracted by assaulting his drooling cunt while kissing him roughly. As his cock slipped out again, the stud reached around and ripped the condom straight off of his dick before slamming Peter back down. A loud grunt escaped him as he forced himself back in. That knot swelled inside of Peter and locked the bull inside of him "Fuck!" Roman shouted out at the sudden pleasure and fell back to sit down on one of the benches to bounce Peter on his lap.

The worst part was Peter was too fucked to notice. He was basically going cross-eyed when Roman's knot entered him. He barely registered the lack of the rubbery feeling, what he did register was the feeling of his pussy being stretched as a large knot swelled up just inside his walls. "HOLY FUCK! HOLY FUCK!" he began chanting, pulling himself back, only to find that Roman's dick just wouldn't come off. His heart was pounding but as the thing swelled more and more, he felt his cunt erupt along with it. The orifice was getting so full that it was starting to leak out around Roman's cock. "Jesus fuck, I-I'm so wet." He whimpers, his hips giving tiny little thrusts as he squirmed uncomfortably. He felt like he was losing his mind. He couldn't sit still, he just kept twitching as his cunt milked Roman's cock, and each movement he made was accompanied by a gasp or a moan, leaving his mouth open for Roman to dominate. He had finally completely lost it. His heart was pounding and he looked absolutely lost, with his mouth hanging open and a little bit of drool running down his face, though whether it was his own or Roman's was a mystery, and his eyes half lidded. He was completely and utterly Roman's now.

"Fuck yeah, bitch, it feels so good," Roman moaned out against his lips. The other guys would probably chastise Roman for making out with this dude, but Peter was just so hot. Plus, he didn't have a dick, so it was totally okay. The stud lifted Peter just a little bit each time. Those massive muscles on his arms flexed as he lifted Peter's weight in short pulses. "F-Fuck. I don't think I can hold back anymore," the stud groaned and started to bounce him a bit faster on his hips. His legs flexed as he started to unload deep into Peter's cervix. He could feel the hot thick cum filling up every inch of Peter then spilling out of his stretched out cunt. Roman must have came for a full minute with how loud he was grunting and gripping Peter's body. Then after all that was done, Roman was still rock hard and knotted inside of Peter.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Peter gasped when he felt his insides being pelted with hot, thick cum. He was amazed by how much this condom could hold, he hadn't felt a snapping sensation yet so he assumed it was still intact. He hadn't realized what happened, or that Roman had fucked him into a heat. Their juices were combining inside of him, causing his stomach to swell obscenely as Roman pumped what had to have been a gallon, if not more, of cum inside of him. He could feel this strange tingle inside his cunt and he could feel his brain cloud up in pleasure. His vision got fuzzy as he began whimpering into Roman's ear. His entire body was tingling, and at the same time he felt almost numb in every other part of his body except his cunt which was still on fire with pleasure. It was almost like someone stuck a live wire down his hole.

Roman reached down to stroke the growing cum belly that stretched out Peter's abs. The stud leaned into his neck to kiss and bite him as his property. His lips trailed down to those meaty bitch tits. He slowly lifted and set Peter down on his cock to keep the pleasure running through him. "Damn, bitch, you're fuckin' soaked," he muttered against the muscles. Roman had broken a sweat while fucking Peter. It just made the steamy musk radiate off of his body.

Peter could hardly keep his eyes open. He was so completely exhausted from everything that happened that he was literally about to pass out. "Fuuuck..." He grunted as he reached down and felt his bulge, his fingers rubbed it for a second before slipping down and feeling his stretched cunt lips wrapped around that cock. "Jesus fuck... You like... ruined me." There was a shiver that went down his spine as he lost track of himself and passed out. Peter's last sight was Roman's smug, satisfied face as he looked down on the number he did to him. His body went limp, Peter's legs were spread wide and his cunt was fairly loose now thanks to his utterly relaxed state while sleeping. Though it still would be hard to pull that over sized knot out of him, it would at least be significantly easier.


	2. The Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Roman engage in a relationship. Roman sees a way to end their petty high school rivalry and get his girl as well. And yes, we still don't know how vaginas work.

In the month that Roman and Peter had been together they had caused a path of destruction in their wake. Peter's bed didn't last a single day, Roman had caused it to collapse on the first night long fuck session over the weekend while Peter's parents were away. They had caused three holes in the wall, ruined several hundred dollars of clothing, a relatively cheap coffee table, tore down one of the chain link fences on the football field, ruined the apolstry on multiple chairs scattered throughout their school, and nearly smashed one TV, Peter was in fact sitting on one of Roman's cum stains on the couch now. He had claimed that it was just an accidental milk spill at one point, only to have his mom flip the cushion and find another stain which Peter somehow convinced her was just more milk. It was movie night, which meant an hour of flipping through netflix while Peter and Roman (weakly) tried to keep their hands away from each other's genitals, ten minutes of making out, and then an indeterminable amount of time fucking while something random played in the background. The documentary on construction vehicles was Peter's favorite because it was so loud.

Peter was sitting on the couch, his legs spread in a wide angle which was more out of habit because it had been revealed that he hadn't anything between them except the hungriest hole this side of the US. His knees up against Romans. They were at a "respectable" distance from each other. Their hips were almost touching, Peter held the remote in one hand while he flipped through the endless icons on the screen while Roman sat next to him almost as equally spread out. The chair could easily sit 4 people, but between the two of them they took up enough space for 5. Peter's neck wrested on Roman's bicep while one of his arms rested on Roman's lap, dangerously close to the waistband, resting just to the side of his cock. They hadn't exactly came out as a couple but it was a bit of an open secret at that point. They were waiting for Peter's parents to leave for date night so they could screw each other silly. There was definitely an air of sexual tension in the room.

Roman usually drove into town immediately after class on Friday night. Some of his friends usually wanted to do some shit, but he always said he was busy and wouldn't come back to town until late Sunday night. To say that he was totally in love with this guy was an understatement. Roman had found his perfect match. The exrival had turned into his intense fuck buddy that he couldn't get enough of. Now here they were, sitting in on another weekend instead of going out to watch Netflix at Peter's place. The large asian stud had to keep a bowl of popcorn over his crotch to control himself. Idly eating at the empty carbs as he waited for Peter's parents to leave. "Hungry?" Roman leaned his head in to the side near Peter's ear. He flexed his bulge just enough to make the popcorn bowl jump a bit in those basketball shorts.

"Yeah." Peter looked up, but he didn't make a move for the popcorn, instead he pulled his hand back and slipped them into Roman's pants to grip the base of his cock. Peter readjusted his own seat, pulling his lycra workout shorts tight against his crotch. He wasn't paying attention to the TV anymore and just hit the play button causing a documentary on the mating habits of predatory animals to start playing in the background. Peter's hand squeezed as he leaned his head closer down Roman's arm until he was basically resting it on his shoulder. "Could you turn the volume down?" Came the voice of Peter's mom in the entryway directly behind them. The couch was thankfully placed at a position that only their heads could be seen. "sure thing." Peter said calmly as he turned the TV volume down by one point.

Roman flexed his legs as soon as he felt Peter's grip on his cock. The already filled clothing stretched out around the massive muscles and his cock was starting to swell by finally getting the attention it deserved. The stud lifted Peter's head and wrapped it around Peter's shoulders to pull him under his sweaty pit. "Fuckin' tease," he muttered under his breath.

Peter's hand squeezed tighter around the base of Roman's cock before relaxing and slipping past them to wrap his fingers around Roman's equally impressive balls. The things were fucking huge, and they felt so incredibly full. His cunt was getting unberably needy. Peter's face was breathing heavy now, his eyes were on Roman's face smiling at him. It was a mix of perversion and adoration in the look. Peter brought one of his legs up and hiked it over Roman's thigh, and then Peter reached up and around, gripping roman's hand and pulling it down and around so it was close to his crotch, hoping that Roman would get the hint. "Say somethin, babe?" Peter's devious tone was hushed. His fingers gently squeezed and massaged Roman's nutsack, causing the bowl of popcorn to slowly shift in Roman's lap.

Roman leaned his head back against the couch with Peter's hands wrapped around his balls. "Don't you fuckin' daaaaareahhhhh~" Roman groaned out and bit his lip to try to mask the moan. His cock head start to push out of his basketball shorts from the rough attention, but Roman was loving every second of it. "You squeeze like a fuckin' girl..." Roman growled down at him in a whisper. His hand rubbed the outside of Peter's shorts, gently rubbing his fingers against those hungry lips. He wanted to rail Peter right there, but with his parents still home that was impossible.

"Mmmm," Peter hummed as he begin giving Roman's nuts harsher treatment, kneading at it with long drawn out gropes, it was hard to get into it with how little space there was in Roman's shorts, what wasn't taken up by his thick, muscular thighs was occupied by his cock and balls, both of which would make a horse jealous. Peter's breath became more ragged as he felt his pussy begin to leak, it caused his hands to get more vigorous. His free one slid down to Roman's hand on his cunt and gently gripped it. "Tell me what you want then, dumbfuck." He said, his voice quiet and his breath surprisingly ragged. Peter was getting incredibly amped up at this point. "Well, we're about to leave." Peter's mom said from behind them, the sound bounced just right that it made Peter jump. He quickly removed his hands and straighted back up. He turned his head around and smiled. "Yeah?" the conversation was short and sweet, Peter shifted to his side so his body was facing roman so that he could say goodbye to his parents and feign more investment than he had, and pretty soon they were out the door. Peter's eyes grew wide and he looked at Roman as he listened to them idly chatting while walking to the car, then an engine started, then it began moving, and the sound gradually faded away, and not for a single moment did Peter's eyes leave Roman's face.

Roman huffed and his dick sprang up from the attention, it knocked the popcorn bowl clear off of his lap and all over the floor. "Fuck look what you made me-" he growled then shut up as he heard Peter's mom behind him. He also straightened up, hoping she wouldn't come by the couch and see his stallion sized cock. "Have a good one," Roman called out as he peaked out behind the couch then back to Peter. As he heard the car pull away, Roman grabbed onto Peter's waist band to pull him over his lap. "Made me spill the popcorn," Roman shook his head, shoving Peter's shorts down to reveal that white ass then raised his hand to smack it against those muscular cheeks."Bad boy," Roman chuckled and spanked him again then slipped two fingers into the drooling cunt.

"JESUS!" Peter cried out as he felt the abuse, which made him even more aroused. He fell forward, catching himself on Roman's knees. He could feel Roman's cock pressing against his cunt and it caused his hips to squirm and his cunt to begin leaking. Just being in the proximity of it made the thing go off in a big way, Roman was capable of putting Peter in a breeding heat so incredibly easily. His ass was impressive in it's own right, round, firm, tight and so incredibly smackable.

"Jesus, God, baby, all the same name to me," Roman teased him while slipping the fingers deep into the tight cunt. The Asian stud had been waiting for Peter's parents to leave all morning. Peter had said that they would leave early, but the morning had dragged into the late afternoon. The entire morning, Roman had been pent up and was in need of some release, but what was a few more moments of watching Peter squirm. 

Peter felt his pussy lips squeeze the fingers as they delved inside of him. He could feel his legs trembling already as Roman's calloused fingers fucked him in and out, preparing his pussy for the inevitable onslought of inhumanly sized cock. It was a match made in heaven really, Peter's insatiable manpussy and Roman's eager cock. A month ago Peter would have never thought of himself as much of a slut, hell, he was a virgin before Roman came around, but now just the thought of Roman had him ready to cream himself. He was already about to lose it when he remembered that they should probably be using protection. "Hey, babe?" Peter's voice was strained, his pussy lips loosened around Roman's fingers. "You got any condoms on you this time?" He sounded reluctant, and he was. The feeling of Roman's bare cock cleaving his hole out until it was just a big gaping crevice leaking cum was something Peter would never get out of his head, but Peter still had his eyes set on a sports career.

Peter knew the moment he woke up what was happening. He could feel it in his gut, he had a wet dream and he woke up wet, his sheets were soaked. He peeled himself away from Roman and immediately went to the bathroom to clean the shredded condom and juzz out of his cunt. He felt hot and horny already and he was beginning to panic. He knew this was going to happen the first time Roman asked him out, Peter knew the day would come where he would begin ovulating, which meant a couple of things. Absolutely no sex, at this point he pretty much knew Roman didn't wear condoms. It didn't matter how many times Peter bought them or pushed them on him they'd always end up holier than a piece of swiss cheese or they'd find their way onto the floor somehow. Peter was honestly surprised he hadn't been knocked up yet, but he knew that his womb was telling him now that it was ready for it and he knew that if Roman came onto him that that was it for him.

It only lasted a day or two, it shouldn't be that hard to avoid all contact with Roman for that long, maybe Peter could convince his parents to get his tubes tied in that time. Peter didn't wanna worry about it. He slipped out of Roman's house as quietly as he could before heading to his own to get ready for school. They were expecting a college football scout next month to scout out the "talent" though Peter knew it was pretty much just him and Roman. His body didn't let him forget what was happening though. He could feel his womb constantly throughout the day. He'd narrowly avoided Roman at several points throughout the day, he had been late for pretty much every class that day and he skipped out on the last 3 that him and Roman shared together, but then it came to football practice, which was pretty much unavoidable. Peter was too dedicated to it. He was thinking desperately of ways to avoid Roman post practice, he didn't think Roman was the type to fuck him in front of all their friends and the coach, but Peter honestly didn't know, at this point he was so horny thinking about Roman all day that he'd honestly just accept it.

Roman had woken up in a puddle that smelled like Peter. As he started to come to, his massive fuck meat was already rock hard from the scent. God damn it smelt amazing. He rolled over on the California king bed to grind against Peter, but found his lover missing. "What the fuck," was all he muttered before he stomped around the house with his fat dong leading the way. It went without saying that Roman had a pretty pissed off jerking session before he got ready for class. At school, Roman arrived early to each class to catch Peter, but found himself sitting across the room by the end of it. Every time he entered the room, he could smell the sweet scent from this morning. It was driving the alpha male wild. He wanted to climb over the desks and plow the bitch right there, but he managed to contain himself. Aside from the growing erection that made a few of people around him nervous or salivate. By the end of the day, Roman found himself across from Peter on the field with the rest of the team. As the play was called out, Roman was already having another erection in his uniform. He immediately went to tackle Peter into the ground, his crotch grinding against the smaller male while his musk washed over him. "Why the fuck are you avoiding me?" Roman growled as he slammed his helmet against Peter's.

Peter nearly went crosseyed. The cup he was wearing to simulate have a cock didn't help at all, he could feel the heat radiating off Roman's cock and it was making his guts twist inside his body. Peter thought he was already as bad as he could get, he thought he was prepared for it, but with a little moan he came right there on the field with Roman on top of him. He let his head fall back, he almost looked in pain, the orgasm didn't help at all in fact it made things worse because now he was starting to smell like needy hole. "Roman, It's- It's complicated. Can we talk after-" "PETER! ROMAN!" The coach barked at them from across the field. Peter looked up, noting that a few of their teammates had gathered around them. Peter blushed and he promptly shut down, doing his best to ignore the need welling up inside of him. The Coach came up to them. 

"Did you get hurt or somethin?" He grunted looking suspiciously at the couple. "Y-yeah, I think I landed on my leg wrong, but I did a ton of squats yesterday so it could just be that, coach." Peter pulled himself from under Roman, eager to get away from here as fast as possible. "Can I skip out on practice? I'm not feeling the best today." "Yeah, yeah, you need to be in the best shape for the game next week. Don't want one of our two star players out for the count." Peter was quickly standing up, much more quickly than someone who got hurt. He was about to breath a sigh of relief when the coach spoek once more. "Roman! Take him to the locker room. Make sure nothin's broke. The rest of you get back into position. They ain't payin me to watch you faggots stand around and gawk." Peter felt his heart sink a bit as he looked at Roman and knew exactly what was about to happen. He couldn't tell if he was dreading it or if he was excited for it, all he knew is that he needed to get fucked and that was mortifying.

Roman's nostrils flared at the scent. There it was again. God damn it was making his cock ache in his uniform. The stud rolled over onto his ass and a few of his teammates saw the massive hardon trailing down Roman's leg. The stud looked up around them to see that a few of them had also got a woody form the sight. Roman just shoved off the ground and flexed a bit to assert his territory with Peter. "Yes, sir," Roman called back and followed after Peter. He hooked an arm around his shoulders than scooped his legs out from under him to pick him up like some damsel in distress. "Don't worry coach, i'll take good care of him!" Roman called back. Roman carried Peter back towards the locker rooms then banked a left to head straight for the showers. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Your fuckin' smell is driving wild today," Roman growled as he threw him into the showers. He grabbed at Peter's jersey to yank it off then went for his pants next.

"Du-dude, I can't. I'm ovulating. Like, we've been risking a lot fucking bare so far, but if you fuck me right now I'm gonna get knocked up..." Peter had to stop and compose himself. He felt his legs spreading and his cunt quivering as if preparing itself for Peter. "Dude, you can't fuck me." It was a half moan at this point. "I don't have any condoms on me. I threw the ones I had out because there were holes on in the wrappers." Peter sounded a little hectic. Peter backed himself into the cold wall, focusing on it to try and dehornify himself. Peter pulls his helmet off and his shoulder pads off. He turned the faucet all the way to cold, but it seems that the coldest if got is mildly lukewarm. "I'm finding it really hard not to fucking spread my legs for you right now, can we just like, spend a few days off, bro? The scouter is coming next month and if I get knocked up, my career is like over."

"Knocked up? You're shitting me. I've came gallons in that tight cunt and now you're telling me you can get knocked up? I don't fuckin' believe you," Roman shook his head as he followed after Peter. He grabbed him under his arm to yank him up then wrapped Peter's legs around his waist. The massive stud pressed that fat bulge against Peter's drooling cunt. He didn't need to wear a cup like the rest of the team. That and there wasn't one that would fit. "Even if I didn't knock you up, we both know that the scouter is really only here for me. Don't worry, baby boy, you're just gonna be my hot fuckin' baby mama," Roman chuckled with his deep baritone voice vibrating against him. "You want that don't you? Big super star boy friend takin' care of your knocked up ass."

"Ooooh FUCK!" Peter's voice was trembling as he felt it and he reflexively spread his legs wide. His muscles were trmbling. "Dude, I'm fucking serious. I've been cleaning my self out after every fucking time you came in me dude. I've been trying but holy fuck. I can feel my insides burning." He kept his eyes closed and his head pressed back against the tile. He couldn't look at Roman because he knew he was going to lose it. "Dude, I love you bro, but I can't. I wanna play football and I can't if you do this to me. Like, wait until the off season, please." Peter groaned, he hoped that he could convince Roman to at least put it off. Honestly Peter was more turned on than he'd ever been before, but he also knew that most of that was probably the hormones. His body was telling him to do it, to let Roman knock him up, but he knew in his mind that that was wrong, that he needed to wait, that he had a very promising future in football to look forward to. But it was INCREDIBLY hard to keep that in mind as he felt Roman's voice vibrate through his chest, his cunt was aching right now, he could feel himself grinding his wet pussy lips up and down Roman's incredibly shaft, feeling his pussy juices gush out over it.

Roman kept Peter's body pinned against the wall for a moment as his lips came down to kiss Peter roughly. "Don't worry, baby, i'mma take care of you and all the fuckin' babies I pump into you," Roman promised. The stud ground his hips against that drooling cunt then flexed his meat hammer against it. He looked down to watch the bulge thicken while spreading those soaked lips. "You're a shitty player anyways. Don't worry, baby, I'm just saving you the humiliation of getting benched later," Roman grinned as he kissed Peter's lips. "Fuck, Peter, don't say no to me. I want shove it inside you," Roman groaned against his lips, pushing his hips forward to get push that bulge harder against him. The stud leaned back while keeping his hips under Peter for support. He started to pull off his jersey then unhinge the shoulder pads to release all that musk trapped inside. "Beg for it. I know you fuckin' want it too."

"I-I know, baby." Peter's hips were rubbing against Roman's suggestively, sliding his hungry hole up and down that cock. The way it sat perfectly between his pussylips, pressing into him ever so slightly drove Peter wild. His legs were trembling."But, I-I wanna play football, babe, please I love you, I'd do anything for you but n-not so soon. Please baby." He let out a weak whine as he pleaded, but he starting to feel the futality of the entire scenario. He could feel his cunt warming up, his entire body warming up as he felt the absence inside him, the absence of cock. He looked at Roman, pinning him to the wall, the asian stronger than he ever was, maybe Roman was right, maybe he was only good as a better man's breeder, but Peter was all set to go to college on a football scholership, it's all he's wanted since he was a kid. At the same time his fuckhole was making it hard to breath because he felt like he couldn't life without cock. There was just something about Roman's cum that made his brain feel like it was made of cotton and his heart pound a mile a minute. Not only that but the freshly sweat Roman smelled amazing. Everything was working against Peter. "L-look, I don't have any condoms, but like, you can have my ass, or uuh, may-maybe just stick it in for a second, but pull out before you cum." Peter pleaded. He lifted his hips as far as he could, trying to get his cunt high enough to feel the head, the problem was Roman's dick was much too big, Peter swears it gets bigger every time he sees it, not even an olympic gymnast could fuck himself on such a massive cock in this position. Pre wasn't cum, right? It didn't have any swimmers in it, did it? Peter was pretty sure it didn't, so as long as Roman didn't cum in him it should be fine.

Roman leaned up to kiss Peter again, his lips trailing down to his broad chest. He nipped and kissed hungrily at the mounds of muscle while his eyes glanced up to Peter's. His hands were making quick work of his pants to unleash that massive meat hammer. With a heavy THUMP, his cock broke free and slapped between Peter's body and rested against his abs. "Just grind on it first, baby. Get it nice and wet with your juice before I slip it in," he ordered between the broken kisses. "You'll let me raw dog your pussy, baby? I promise i'll pull out," he nodded. The asian stud started to drag his hips back to rub the fat length of his cock up and down his tight pussy.

Peter's hips were shaking as he dragged his tight cunt against Roman's dick, the way his pussy lips quaked when they came into contact of it was almost unberable, Peter was a very self controled person but when Roman's dick came into play he became a slutty porn star. Even now his cunt was leaking out like he had already his orgasm but he was still sliding his cunt up and down on it whimpering like a sick dog. His hands shot out, gripping Roman's shoulders as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, seeing no remorse for what he was doing to Peter and that somehow made Peter want him more. "F-fuck..." Peter whimpered, feeling his cunthole periodically tighten as if it was trying to suck the cock in "Fine, please j-just please. D-don't cum in me, Roman." Peter let his body go limp and he spread his legs wider, revealing that smooth maw between that legs, he brought his fingers down to rub around the edges but hissed as his sensitive cunt came into contact with his rough fingers. He was amazed that Roman could fit it inside of him, each time they fucked it felt like his ex-rival was ripping him in half with his cock, he just couldn't ever get used to it no matter how hard or how vigorously or how rough Roman got he was just doomed to feel like a virgin getting split wide open every time they fucked..

"Think about it like this, baby. With you out, I'll definitely be QB. Gonna be scoring touch downs while you're raising Roman Junior," Roman groaned as he started to push his hips forward. His cock was already leaking a heavy flow of pre that dripped onto the locker room floor. He hooked his arm around Peter's shoulder with the other around his waist to forcefully pull Peter's body down onto his cock. Roman couldn't help, but lean up to kiss his lover while he tore him in half on his dick. It was the tightest hole he ever fucked, but it always stretched perfectly around his dick. "Whos your fuckin daddy?"

  


"R-Roman!" Peter gasped as that colossal cock head entered his cunt, his pussy erupted upon entry, lubing the cock up as it forced its way in. The walls clamped down tightening to a degree they never had before, and it was a good thing Peter was so wet because otherwise Roman's cock would literally be splitting him open. Peter's eyes began to roll back and his jaw went slack as he felt the cock slowly glide into his bare cunt, he could feel the intense desire to get seeded grow and grow inside him, he could feel Roman's aggressive swimmers already attacking his insides, making his legs tremble and his cunt clamp down even more. His pussy clamped so tight he could feel the liquid building up inside of him and he could feel how Roman's cock was pushing it deeper and deeper.

Roman pushed his forehead against Peter's to force his smaller lover to look him in the eyes. With one brutal thrust, he impaled Peter on the entire length of his cock. Going a full day without fucking something meant Roman wasn't going to hold back. He slammed into Peter with such force that the door to the locker behind Peter caved in. Roman held on to Peter to prevent him from falling backwards. In fact, he lifted him off completely from his cock just so he could slam him back down. For a few seconds, he countinued this brutal motion before pulling him off just to line his cock up with that tight ass "That's it. Milk daddy's cock. You want it all," Roman groaned loud. He leaned down to bite and kiss at Peter's chest while pulling his body down to slowly split his ass now.

Peter was losing it, his vision was going white, he had a dumbed down, blank look on his face as he looked into Roman's eyes. The cock brushed past his cervix, causing his entire body, which was mostly going limp now to jerk and stiffen, his eyes bulged and his arms tighted their grip on Roman's shoulders. "Daddy!" he gasped before heaving out a heavy grunt. As Roman pulled out Peter's body convulsed, it came out with a wet sounding pop and all the prejizz and orgasms that had collected inside Peter came spilling out onto the floor beneath them. PEter was in a complete daze and he didn't notice as Roman lined his cock up with his ass. Peter often debated bringing anal up to Roman, Peter really didn't want to get pregnant but he liked getting his cunt fucked too much and was also afraid Roman would actually do it. But now, Roman was taking another one of Peter's cherries. The entry of Roman's cock into Peter's ass was smooth. Roman's cock was well lubed up and Peter's ass had enough sweat on it, but it still didn't make it completely painless. Peter cried out, his grip on Roman growing tighter and tighter as he cried out as Roman busted Peter's asscherry with his 2 foot long monster.

Roman used his pussy juice slick cock to slide slowly up into Peter while pulling him down. His eyes went wide at the new sensation. With his torso and arms flexing, he pulled Peter down to swallow his entire length. His senses went into overdrive as he let go a gutteral moan that echoed through the entire locker room. The massive stud shuddered as he felt his cock squeezed by Peter's insides. He dragged his hips back and slammed back in, but this time he lost his balance from the sensation. He stumbled into Peter and kissed him deeply. He pressed his forehead against Peter's and looked up as he breathed heavily. "Fuck your ass is so tight, baby. Gonna have to give me a sec," he moaned out as he held Peter close for them both to adjust.

Peter was sobbing, clinging to Roman like he was holding on for dear life. He had never felt so thoroughly fucked, and didn't think he could feel more fucked unless Roman suddenly sprouted another cock and shoved it right up his cunt. Peter's ass was on fire and now his cunt was aching, he could feel his womb grow needier and needier, after being punch-fucked by Roman's incredible cock and then suddenly left hanging for his ass, it brought conflicting feelings in Peter, it felt so good he was literally drooling on himself on one hand, on the other he had never wanted to get fucked pregnant more in his life. Something about Roman was making him feel needy, like Peter was giving up on his own ambitions, his own life because he was so hopelessly into Roman. And he realized this as Roman's tongue shoved itself down his throat and teased him in equally erotic ways. When they finally parted Peter found himself staring at the man in the face. He looked dumb, his messy, sweat covered hair that he normally kept in a perfect trim was all over the place and ragged, his mouth hung open and his eyes were half lidded like he was completely whacked out on drugs. "I love you." Peter whimpered, "I love you so much, I want you so much. I love you, Daddy." It all came out in such quick succession and Peter sounded so incredibly needy. He was completely breaking down, words could not describe how much he NEEDED Roman at this point, however the amount of pussy juice leaking out of his cunt as it rested against Roman's pelvis was a pretty good indicator.

Roman leaned his head down to kiss Peter's whimpering lips and to shut him up as he slowly dragged his monster cock out of his now gaping hole. "Don't worry, baby girl. Daddy Roman is going to take care of you," Roman grunted as he slipped his cock from Peter's ass straight into his cunt. A wicked grin grew on his face as he slid himself back out and slipped it back into his ass. He started to tease both holes with the brutal motions while he continued to make out with Peter. Hands ran up and down his lover's muscular back while groping his ass every so often. The larger asian stud never felt so connected to Peter before. He never held him this tender, or made out with him as much as he was now. Maybe Roman truly did love Peter. Maybe he- POP! Roman lifted his head up as he tried to pull back, but realized the knotted base of his dick had locked himself inside of Peter's pussy. "Ah fuck," Roman muttered as he tried to tug back, but the knot refused to move. "Peter, baby, don't move so much," Roman grunted as he tried to tug again only to have to slam back in to readjust himself.

Time was moving slowly for Peter, maybe he had banged his head too many times, maybe Roman's jizz were having an effect on his in-heat body, but he could barely see straight, his head was swimming, he was coated in sweat and everything was a blur. All he could hear aside from the incredibly loud slapping was Roman's taunting and sometimes he heard his own slurred voice moaning out "Daddy". He wasn't even aware of how he was moving, how his hips were slamming back and forth, how his pussy and asshole had started milking that cock. Peter was completely out of it on the best fuck-trip of his life. He could feel Roman's knotted dick ram repeatedly into his cunt hole, each time coercing the tight opening to open up a little more each time. Peter was long past the point of feeling pain, he felt numb to all except pleasure the second Roman's dick entered him. He had a vague idea of what was happening, his head rolled down and it looked almost like the was staring intently at Roman's cock as it plowed his cunthole. He was screaming "stop" in his head but he wasn't aware that all that was coming out was "Yes daddy, breed me daddy!" and then it was too late. Time was slow already and he watched as Roman's cock drew back, the massive monster stretching his poor, abused pussy out, but he plunged back in, harder than before, it slammed into him and Peter started screaming in pleasure, his entire body tensed. He felt it rebound slightly but Roman wasn't done shoving it in, the movement was almost too fast to be observed, but that little recoild was all Peter's pussy needed to open up and a split second later Peter felt that massive bulb inside his cunt, instantly clamping down on it. Everything started speeding up like that.

"T-take it out!" Peter cried, his voice labored. He looked strung out and he couldn't stop writhing. He was holding Roman close, his hips jerking, trying to pull away but the thing was burried in him good, his insides were desperately trying to adjust to the incredible, uncomfortable size of Roman's massive dick. It was pressing right up against his cervix, he could feel his womb being pushed back, and every time he moved he was starting to see white. "I-I can't... I can't get pregnant." He whispered, sweat rolling down his face as he repeatedly tried to pull away, his pussy quivering spastically around that breeding meat. Peter was on the verge of cumming already, if he did then his inner opening would widen, maybe just enough for Roman to slip his dick in, so it was a careful balancing act for Peter who was not in the right mindset at all as he struggled, essentially fucking himself on Roman's cock.

"Then stop- moving- Fuck!" Roman grunted as he leaned into Peter, his massive hips keeping those thick wide receiver legs spread open. He rolled his eyes back as he fought back the urge to cum. Flashes of his ex, a puppy, old sock, that moldy sandwich that he left under his bed; anything he could think of that could get his mind off of his hot boyfriend that was milking his cock. "Peter-fuck-you got to stop moving," Roman groaned as he tried to pull his hips back again only to slam back in from the strain. "And stop flexing around my dick," Roman huffed. He tried holding his breath, flexing his muscular torso. All failed attempts to try and divert the blood from his monster dick and get the swelling down.

Peter's head was resting on Roman's shoulders, his chest heaved as he tried to calm himself His chest rubbing against Roman's, their sweat mingled. Peter was left breathless, he swears he can feel that dick pressing his womb into his chest it was so big, and knowing Roman's size it probably was. He could feel it jabbing at the entrance to his womb, causing his entire body to seize each time he let his body rest on it. Each time he could feel the big orgasm coming. He had lost count of how many times he actually came, his cunt was wetter than the ocean right now thanks to Roman. He could hardly think about anything besides how fucking stretched out he felt right now. He imagined his asshole was gaped pretty wide, and wondering if it would feel the same if Roman had knotted him there. 

"I-I can't, y-you're just s-so big." Peter whimpered onto Roman's sweaty skin, his lips rubbing against the thick neck muscles as if he was trying to drunkenly kiss them. "R-Roman? I'm Gonna, I'm about to..." He started whimpering louder, his voice growing more and more hectic His jerking movements became more sporadic. He pulled himself back as far as he could, feeling the knot tug back against his entrance which just wouldn't give. "I-I can feel it!" He cried out before his arms slipped on Roman's sweaty shoulder and he fell forward, his hips slamming into Romans just as Peter came, and that was all it needed. Peter could feel Roman's cock violate his womb, he could feel it sliding in, or more accurately he could feel his womb engulfing it as it tried in vain to return to it's original position in his body. Peter was crying out again, loudly as his insides quaked, his cunt-canal shook violently as he orgasmed hard around Roman's dick. The absurd tightness of his womb encasing it as it pressed right into his baby maker.

Roman tried to hold Peter still. The jerks around his prick certainly weren't helping. "That's it, baby. Ease up. Just breathe with me," Roman slowed his breathing with their muscular chests pressing against one another. That meat hammer wedged inside of Peter's body was already bulging to press against Roman's abs. Just when he though he had Peter under control, he started to feel the tugging again then having Peter start to milk his cock harder. "P-Peter- Fuck! Stop! Peter I swear i'm gonna-" Roman's words were cut off as his dick was sucked into that hungry womb. "Ohhhh fuuuuck!" he groaned with his deep baritone vibrating against their chests. He couldn't hold back now. His hips started to pump in and out of Peter's tight cunt while violating that last entrance. His hips were slamming hard against Peter's smaller frame with the lockers behind Peter bending inwards from his strength. He couldn't stop himself. Why would he? This was the tightest he ever felt Peter since the day they met. All he felt was white hot pleasure rushing through his body with each violent thrust. "Peter I c-can't stop. Fuck baby, your pussy feels so good. I-I-FUCK!" Roman shouted out as he slammed into Peter with the first rope then another and another. It just kept coming. The yogurt cum exploded from his cum in an endless stream. By the third rope, he could hear the splashes on the locker room floor. Still, Roman continued pounding that abused pussy until his knot finally started to die down and he was finally able to slip his meat hammer from that cum gushing cunt.

The moans coming from Peter's mouth were constant and combined with the hard and frequent humping he sounded ridiculous. The wet, sloppy slapping was like music to him. He could feel the cum spraying his guts like a firehouse and it felt so good, like a primal urge was being satisfied. He could feel his gut beginning to bulge outward with cum, Roman's bulge disappearing from view and being replaced with a big, round, pregnant looking bulge as Roman pumped more and more into him. The gap between them grew more and more. Peter could feel his grip becoming harder to maintain and he could feel the lockers behind him slip until he felt his head resting on the floor, his view of Roman obscured by his massive cumgut. His entire body was hung up on his dick like a chinese finger trap. He could feel the floor slip and slide underneath him as Roman began pounding him more and more of cum and all Peter could do was sit there and take it. And he was moaning like he was loving it. Even as it died down Peter was panting. He felt his head hit the locker slowly. Roman cam back into view as the cumgut that contained literal gallons of Roman's baby makers swirled around inside him. He could feel them inside him, he could feel the lava-like warmth in his gut and it calmed him. He felt his head swimming, he couldn't even be mad as he wanted to be. He could feel it gushing out of his pussy, just as thick as it went in, but he could also feel it swishing about in his womb. Roman had cum deep inside of him. No way for him to flush it all out this time.

There was a heavy thud as Roman stumbled back to catch him on the lockers behind. This was the first time Roman ever got tired or broke this much of a sweat from fucking. When he caught his breath, he looked up to see his cum bloated lover laying on the ground still stuck in his cum drunken stupor. Beads of sweat dripped onto the cum flooded floor and almost caused the big Asian stud to slip as he stepped towards Peter. "Damn, Peter, looks like you're a daddy now too," Roman huffed, squatting low to scoop up his lover in his muscular arms and hoisting him up. "We're going to name Roman Jr when he pops out, right?" he grinned as he started to carry him out.

  


  



	3. The Domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Roman several years later. Married happily. A day in the life.

Peter never did get recruited, in fact he never really went to college, though that was probably for the better Peter never took stress well and with the baby and all it was probably for the best, though Roman remained supportive throughout most of it. Peter half expected Roman to bail as soon as his belly started showing, but he was there, even at graduation when Peter was basically a beach ball. And the shotgun wedding was also a nice touch. Sure enough though Roman got a million and one football scholerships. Peter got a few but, ya know, beach ball. Especially on his normally fit and slender frame it looked rather massive.

Though after that, 6 years specifically, Roman got into the NFL pretty easily, was one of the most promising newcomers in fact. Peter was pretty happy with it as well surprisingly. He actually learned to love being a homemaker for Roman, especially since he spent half the time on his back with his legs in the air anyway. They had another kid as well, Peter wanted to name him "Peter Jr." but they figured having two Juniors would be too much and settled on Vergil. The post-pregnancy period was probably Peter's least favorite part. They couldn't have sex for at least a week because Peter's insides were a wreck, and usually it was when the baby was the most active. Junior cried non stop for a week but Vergil seemingly didn't much care as long as you fed him regularly, which is another thing, breastfeeding was hell. His chest got so swollen and sore from it, and his nipples had basically gone from these little dimes to these big quarter shaped nubs that made him hard to the touch. Sometimes he could cum just from playing with them, which was especially hell when he couldn't even fuck for a week. Peter was on automatic mode for most of it. Junior had just started Kindergarten which was probably for the best. Peter could hardly imagine taking care of two kids at once. He had already fallen asleep watching some obnoxious kid show with the baby in the baby bouncer who was also quickly starting to doze off as well. He went shirtless most of the time because it was just such a pain getting his shirt off to breastfeed and wearing them always rubbed him the wrong way in the chest department, literally. But it was also a pride thing. His abs were already starting to come back and with slow ease back into working out he was definitely feeling more pumped and even if Peter wasn't a sports guy anymore he still loved to show off his muscled body.

Roman only worked harder now that he had a kid and Peter to support. Who would have thought that the potential playboy would have been domesticated by his teammate? Let alone having not one, but two kids! Roman had every intention of having another. He hated not being able to fuck his lover when he was pregnant though. Of course, there was a special arrangement of Roman being able to fuck other dudes in fear that if he fucked Peter that he may scramble the child. The best part were Peter's muscle tits. God he loved playing with them. The way his cock fitted between them. The way they bounced and squirted while Peter sucked him off or when his balls slapped against them. At least head wasn't off the table. Roman had gotten out of practice early today and Junior didn't need to get picked up for a few more hours. He wanted to be home to pick Junior up from school on his first day... Also, he wanted some time to enjoy a little quiet time with Peter before he went into full on mommy mode for the evening. He slipped in quietly into the house to find Vergil and Peter asleep with the TV on. He grinned at the sight and shut off the TV. Roman sat down on the couch and pulled Peter onto his lap while he leaned back across it. "Long day?" he whispered into his ear, kissing his lobe with his hands running along his abs.

Peter roused from his sleep as Roman pulled him up into his lap, feeling that massive fuckpipe against his ass. "More like long night. Vergil wasn't so bad but Junior woke me up a few times telling me he didn't need to go to school because he was gonna be a ball player just like dad." Peter shifted, burying his face into Roman's neck, kissing it lightly. Peter's chest pressed into Roman's, the heaving pec-tits he had were one of a kind, still firm and solid, and pec shaped, but they were so engorged with milk they bulged out. "It's been a week hasn't it?" Peter said with a content sigh. He hadn't gotten off in a long time it felt like, Roman always kept him horny and on his toes though, which was almost hell for Peter whose only option to get off was Roman. Even if Roman had given him permission to fuck other guys Peter didn't really want to. Most guys could only dream of being Roman's size but even then, Roman just had this way of fucking that made Peter cream himself every time. Feeling those massive nuts hit his ass while his pelvis rammed into Peter's balls deep in his hungry cunt was more than enough. Peter also had a cunt that wouldn't quit, even after all this time he somehow managed to remain tight as fuck, maybe even tighter than when was a virgin. Peter had a remarkable control over his muscles, ensuring his cunt stayed tight even after Roman's monster had wrecked him.

"Yes it has," Roman grinned down at Peter tenderly. He helped Peter roll over on top of him with those big milk pecs pressing against his broad chest. "Damn, baby boy, you been doin' push ups? These things just keep getting bigger," he growled then licked his lips. The babies weren't the only one who got to taste Peter's milk. Just the thought of it made his fuck meat throb against Peter's tight cunt. Roman heaved them both up to a sitting position with Peter kneeling on the couch while sitting on his lap. He then slipped off his sweaty jersey and pulled Peter in for a deep kiss. "9 months is always torture," Roman growled against his lips then slowly made his way down to his neck. The stud's tongue trailed along his jugular then down to his chest.

'Y-yeah c-careful." Peter moaned "Don't wanna make me cum too early." Peter's hips were already moving, his sleeping pants riding low on his hips. If his ass wasn't so big and tight they'd slip right off. They had a lot of slack in the waist though and slipped low on Peter's hips, stopping just barely above his primed and ready cunt which he was now grinding into Roman's cock. "Oh fuck Daddy." Peter hissed quietly. He didn't know if he could hold back really. Roman was always too good for words, but Peter was getting better at keeping up with him, if not lasting as long as him Peter definitely had a quick recovery time. "I somehow doubt that it's torture for you." Peter sneered as he craned his neck for Roman. He oftened wondered about the guys Roman fucked on the side, he was always jealous but he also knew Roman literally couldn't keep it in his pants. One whiff of Peter's cunt when Peter was ovulating and then he'd have his husband in bed all day. Peter even arranged a baby sitter specifically for that day of the month, god forbid it happen on a game day though. Peter also started to have to buy extra strength birth control and morning after pills. Spermicide seeming did nothing, and well, they didn't make condoms in Roman's size.

"Shhh don't want to wake Vergil," Roman hushed while making more wet kisses against his chest. The stud flexed as he picked Peter up from the couch. With Peter's legs wrapped around his waist, he flexed his abs against his cunt. He could feel the heat radiating from it. The way Peter was grinding against him, his fuck pole was starting to grow hard in his shorts. Peter always had a way of getting him riled up. The football all star carried Peter to the kitchen while he continued to make out with his chest, slowly making his way to one of his nipples. "I'm hungry, baby," Roman growled. His tongue was swirling around the nipple then he started to slurp as he sat Peter down on the counter with Roman sitting on bar stool. His hands were making their way up Peter's calves and thighs to spread them open.

"I-I made-o-oh!" Peter was about to suggest Roman to wait until post fucking to actually eat, because he really needed it now, but Peter got his intent only after he felt the thick, sweet milk starting to leave his pec. Roman was magic with his mouth. The pressure on his nipples, the sheer suction, the thick, flicking tongue. If Peter had a dick he'd want Roman to suck it, but he was more or less satisfied with his use of it on his cock and his milky man tits. Peter clenched his jaw tight while trying not to moan too loudly. It took Peter not even ten seconds to soak the front of his shorts. "I can't hold back." Peter's voice was deep, needy. His cunt exploaded out, squirting his sweet scented pussy juices onto Roman's hard abs while Peter whimpered explatives into his husband's ear, his hips jerking up and down as if he was already riding that cock.

Roman slipped off Peter's shorts then buried his face between those juicy legs. Loud slurps could be heard as Roman drank up Peter's sweet nectar. His tongue lapped against his lips then prodded deep inside of him. This was a meal that he'd been waiting 9 months to eat and he was going to savor every bit of it. Rough hands groped at Peter's muscular legs, his abs, ass and up to his leaking pecs while he ate. It was a full on assault on Peter. With one wet slurp, he lifted his head and looked up at Peter while licking his lips. He pressed one hand against Peter's pec to have him lay down on the counter. The ceiling above the kitchen were tiled mirrors and perfect place for Peter to enjoy the show whenever Roman got this hungry. He immediately went back down on Peter to invade that tight cavern with his tongue.

It was pretty easy for Peter to lose himself in this, Roman's tongue invaded him making him moan out. He had to remind himself to keep quiet almost constantly but it was pretty hard. Peter was transfixed by the way Roman worked his cunt over, the feeling itself was a lot, but watching him through the mirror was something else, the wriggling tongue was amazing, the way it stretched out his tight cunt, the way it made his walls feel slick with Roman's spit. Honestly if Peter was doomed to never take a dick again he'd be perfectly fine with just Roman's tongue. The fucker knew how to please a cunt and it wasn't long before that cunt was wet as shit. Like someone had turned on a faucet inside Peter. Roman had got him leaking like a bitch. "F-fuck." Peter reached down, one hand one Roman's wrist while the other reached down in that tangled mess of asian mop of hair, feeling his fingers run through that smooth dark poof. Peter's walls were already shuddering, clamping around Roman's tongue. Peter was practically doing the splits trying to open up for him. Roman was quickly making Peter want more, reigniting that itch inside of him, the itch that Roman gave him in the first place, that itch, the insane need, for Roman's fat, kidney-punching, gut-scrambling, womb-fucking cock.

Roman raised a brow and was about to look up when he felt Peter's hand then chuckled as he felt Peter pull him closer. He brought his free hand up to massage his inner thigh, working his thumb against sensitive area while tongue fucking that tight cunt. It always surprised Roman to find Peter so tight after giving birth or after destroying his pussy a night before. His nostrils flared as he breathed in deep, taking in Peter's scent then went back to town on working Peter's cunt. It was perfectly wet for him to start fucking, but Roman couldn't bring himself to stop slurping on the juices. He could eat him out all day. When Peter wasn't pregnant, Roman had a habit of waking Peter up with his head between his legs if Peter wasn't between his already. "How much time before we got to pick up Junior?" he mumbled between the loud slurps and wet kisses.(edited)

"Forty minutes." Peter grunted almost before Roman was done asking the question. He looked down at Roman his mouth hanging slightly open, he couldn't hardly see over his milk engorged pecs, but occasionally he could see Roman's eyes over those two sweaty mounds and he could feel that stubble scratching against his smooth skin and it was all perfect. Peter's face was already slowly turning red with desire as he tried to contain his moans. "Ffffuck, Roman." He grunted in between his needy pants. It was hard to keep quiet with him. He'd seen some of the videos that he took of the people he fucked, he knew how loud other guys got with him, but Roman was only tender with Peter, and more importantly, he fucked harder with Peter too. "You act like you already wanna put another one in me. Want a girl this time?" Peter grunted, his voice growing deeper. He teased Roman when they found out Vergil was a boy that Roman was only good for making girls, they all came out looking remarkably like Roman too. He had powerful genes, they'd at least never have to worry about them getting into a good college either. Peter was already losing it a second time, his cunt squirted again as Roman ate him out, the sweet-salty, almost cum-like juices came flooding out, whatever Roman didn't lap up was already leaking out onto the counter.

"Did you take your pill?" Roman looked up at the mirror ceiling as if he had every intent to put another baby in Peter. They were good for the money. Unlike most football players that ran through their million dollar contracts, all the money went straight to Peter to manage. Married life. He shut his eyes as he felt Peter's leg twitch in his grasp. The tall tale sign was enough for Roman to open his mouth and take Peter's juices full on. He lifted his head with a shut eye. He wiped it away then reached for Peter under his arms to pull him up again. "Only twice already?" he teased as he kissed him tenderly then scooped him up to bring him to their bedroom. There was a loud squeaking noise as Roman stepped over one of Junior's toys. He even kicked over a bike in the hallway. Nothing was going to stop him from the first post pregnancy sex. Roman threw Peter onto the bed to step out of his shorts. He snatched up Peter's ankles to spread them wide while he positioned his battering ram of a dick up against the soaking gate. "I've been waiting nine months to do this," he growled and kissed Peter's calf then looked him in the eye as he pressed the drooling head harder. "That's it. Open up, baby. Daddy's home," he grunted, pulled his hips back, and slammed forward to get the tip in.

"Not yet, but I can take the morning after ones, it should be fii-woooah!" Petere gasped as Roman hoisted him up. Peter was amazed at Roman's skill. He couldn't help himself from pulling their faces together, which would probably account for them bumping into so many things. He could feel his legs dragging along the wall as well, but he couldn't much care for that, he was making out with the hotted rookie in profesional football and his massive cock was in Peter's hands right now. He could only whimper when all that was torn away from him when Roman dropped him on the bed. Peter instantly twisted around and spread his legs wide. He knew what was coming, he knew that Roman wasn't going to wait, and h was right. That massive head collided with his cunt, and it took all Peter's power not to instantly clamp down on it, which he did anyway because Roman was fucking huge. Peter was practically screaming as it rammed right through him, punching right up into his cervix first try. The doctors advised against it, because the direct spray of that much potent jizz wouldn't gaurantee any of the birth control could work. Pretty much their only option was to not fuck, and that really wasn't an option for Peter and Roman. There was always a risk of getting knocked up, but Peter was really fine with that. It worked good enough, it just meant they'd probably end up with a big family.

Roman's balls slammed against Peter's gooch, his hips colliding with Peter's own in one solid thrust, Peter's head jerked back and everything from his chest up turned read as he let out a loud, moan. "FUCK ROMAN!" He reached up, trying to grab a hold of something but they had sprung for a rather huge fucking bed which basically meant there was nothing but sheets to cling to. It also meant that Roman was completely in control of this situation. All peter could do was feel as his not-fucked-in-9-months cunt was getting rutted out and Roman making him feel like a complete fucking virgin taking his first cock.

Roman craned over Peter as he plowed his tight cunt. He took Peter's legs to wrap around his waist as he started to power fuck him. After 9 months, Roman wanted to show Peter how much he missed him. Last time Peter was pregnant, Roman had nearly broken the bed and there was a dent in the wall. This time wasn't going to be any different. With his feet planted on the floor, he had perfect control in slamming his dick in and out of his lover. The best part was that Roman knew that he didn't have to hold back with Peter unlike those side bitches he had to fuck to relieve his load during pregnancies. He knew that Peter had the endurance to take that meat hammer all day long if he needed to. "Fuck, I fuckin' missed you, baby," he moaned out with a hard thrust that shook the bed. Roman leaned into Peter's chest, sucking and biting on his swollen nipples as if he were worshiping them. His hands ran up from Peter's legs to his hands to take them both in his. With their fingers locked, he kept his body pinned beneath him. The room filled with applause from their bodies colliding mixed with the wet shloshing of Roman's pre spilling out of Peter's cunt.

Peter wanted to say he missed roman too but all that came out was a long, "FUUUCK! ROMAN!" And really, Peter could hardly contain himself. He squeezed Roman's hands tight, his mouth opened wide in that big "O" shape as he watched Roman stretch his cunt out. He watched him kiss downward. Peter could feel Roman's hot breath on his chest. Peter could almost feel the tongue as it hit his sensitive nippled skin. Peter came as soon as Roman's lips made contact with his areola, forcing out another loud moan as the bed continued to rock back and forth. Peter already knew he was going to have trouble walking later. The way Roman's hips moved it was like getting rammed by a big rig repeatedly, but the way his hips moved it was more like a harsh wave. When Peter came his cunt clamped down even tighter, the well-worked muscles clenching around that cock while slippery juices tried to escape his cunt, but the cock acted like a fairly good plug for it, but Peter's cunt could only hold so much. Each time Roman thrust in the sexual liquids squirted out, a mixture of Roman's pre and Peter's cunt-juices coated his lower abdomen giving the entire room a sweaty, sexual scent.

"Let me pull out a bit before my knot gets stu- Ah! Fuck!" Roman was getting ready to pull his dick out when Peter's cunt clamped down. Roman let out a heavy groan as his knot swelled. He rested his head against Peter's chest and breathed heavily. "You're going to have to take more than one pill," he huffed as he tried to pull out again, but Peter's cunt was locked down good. Roman pulled up from his chest to kiss Peter as he slowly rolled his hips against Peter. That sensitive knot had Roman up on his toes to get a new angle. He could feel the head of his cock stretching out Peter's womb as he grinded into him. "Just let Daddy ease out alright?" Roman groaned against his lips as he tried to pull again only to end up slamming back in. "Fuck!" he groaned from the pleasure.

"Fuck, Roooomaaan!" Peter grunted as he felt his cock gush, It was slick, and Peter felt incredibly full. His cunt was squeezing tight. "Y-you can't knot me, we gotta go pick him up in 20 minutes!" Peter grunts, feeling Roman grinding into him. He pulls the pillow down to stiffle his moan. "W-we have to shower too, we smell like your jizz, dude!" Peter was starting to freak out which was making his cunt clamp down even harder. He was shifting around, causing even more friction on Roman's cock. "Bro, pull out!" Peter kept saying even though he knew it was too late, they were tied together for the time being.

Roman groaned against Peter's lips then pushed his hips hard against Peter's. He breathed hard then hoisted Peter off of the bed. "We'll make it..." he huffed then flashed that cocky smile at Peter. "We still got lube?" he grunted as he carried him over to the dresser. They both collided into it due to another rush of pleasure from Peter tightening around him again. "Stop doing that,' he groaned. Roman pulled open the top drawer to reach around. "Did you move it again?" he grunted as he pulled open another drawer then another. Diapers and underwear went flying around the room. It was hard to keep track of the only bottle of lube they had. It's not like they ever used.

"It's on your side! The top LEFT drawer!" Peter reached over, trying to crawl over there but the tug at his cunt made him flinch. "FUCK!" He gasped as his cunt retaliating against his movement by involuntarily clamping down. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Peter grunted. "Why is your cock so fucking big, holy shit, dude!" Worse yet all that movement wasn't exactly turning Peter off either. "Why'd I have to marry a guy with a massive cock?" He whimpered to himself as he felt the head prod into his cervix, the mushroomed tip tugging on his opending which was already quivering around the head. His forehead was resting on Roman's shoulder as he tried not to move, but it was hard. Toman's cock felt too good inside him, holding him like this made his insides ignite like a californian forest fire.

Another grunt escaped his lips as Peter tugged. He brought them both over then groaned as he felt his cock push into Peter's cervix with his bulbous head slipping in. Another deep groan escaped him as he felt the entrance sucking on his head. "Fuck! Stop doing that!" he moaned out as he fell on his back on the bed with Peter on top of him. He held onto Peter's ass and the back of his head as he pushed his hips up into him to dig his massive fuck meat deeper. "Shut up, baby. You fuckin' love this dick. Plus there's no way I would have passed up such a smokin' hot husband," Roman chuckled. His broad chest vibrated against Peter's as he laughed. He reached up and over to the drawer to pull out the bottle. "Got it!" he grunted as he lifted them off the bed again. Roman stumbled and slammed Peter against the wall. He pressed his lips against his. He couldn't help, but pound Peter a bit harder before peeling him off the wall and getting them into their shower. The industrial drain had to be specially installed due to the amount of times Roman clogged up the pipping due to his cum. "Open up the bottle and try and dump it on," he groaned as he continued to hump up into Peter.

Peter grunted as he tried to uncap the bottle, it was an effort since Roman didn't seem to want to stop humping him but he managed. The cap nearly flew off as Peter pulled it free. He at first tried to shove it in there with Roman's cock but there literally wan no more room, his cunt was wrapped around it tighter than a fucking glove. Instead he just squirted it, feeling the cold, strawberry flavored lube rub into Roman's cock. Between Roman's constant thrusting, and Peter's determined application he could feel it starting to invade deeper into his cunt, he could feel Roman's massive knot starting to move more inside his cunt, He jerked, as he felt the knot go deeper, he felt Roman's cock slam against the back of his cervix and he nearly dropped the Lube bottle. "H-holy fuck!" Peter moaned as he almost felt it pull loose. Roman had never pulled out full knotted before, it was something Peter was glad to have never experienced, but it looked like he was about to now.

Roman grabbed the bottle from Peter's hand and pressed the tube against the base of his cock to squirt more in nearly emptying the bottle. He tossed the bottle aside and started slamming himself into Peter with heavy grunts. "If I cum it'll get the knot down a bit," he grunted. With one arm hooked under Peter's and the other around his waist, he was fucking Peter with new vigor. Each time his hips slammed up, he pulled Peter's body back down. The wet sucking of Peter's cunt echoed in the bathroom with Roman's grunts. Roman reached over to turn the water on to try and wash off some of the stench, but they were going to need a deep scrub to get Roman's musk off of them. Last thing they needed was another incident of someone creaming themselves just by getting a whiff of the alpha jock. "It's loosening," he grunted as he pulled out. Most of the knot had almost slipped out except for the fattest part which had Roman slamming back in. He grunted again as he tried over and over. "Almost there, baby," he grunted with another yank. POP! He let out a heavy moan as his knot slipped out, but he couldn't help himself in slamming back in. Peter's cunt just felt too good. POP! "Hang on, baby... I'm so close..." he groaned. POP! POP! POP! Roman had to put one hand on the wall behind him as he started to fuck Peter with the knot.

"Nonono!" Peter tried to stop him but it was too late. "W-we have to leave in like 15 minutes!" Peter cried out but by that point he was already a gonner, and he knew it. Peter bounced up and down on Roman's cock, feeling that knot stretch him out wide. Peter's eyes bulged each time and a flood of pussy juices and pre started leaking out further. Roman's cock was just so slick that it easily glided in and out, the shaft at least. There was a brief second each time Roman's cock pushed in and pulled out, a split second where Peter was vividly aware of how stretched out his cunt was around that cock. "AAAH!" Peter was screaming bloody murder now, feeling the water splash him in the face, his entire body flexing as he clung onto Roman for dear life. His hands desperately gripping onto his shoulder blades while his legs tried to get a good grip on Roman's waist, but as they got more wet it was harder to hold down. Roman was the stronger one anyway, he could use Peter as a fleshlight, and Roman pretty much did, Peter knocked several shampoo bottled. His two milk-bag pecs were already jumping up and down, without the added muscle underneath the bounce was more pronounced, almost exaggerated.

"You want me to stop? Too much for you, baby?" Roman growled against his neck as he kissed them. "Shhh Vergil is still asleep," Roman spoke then shut him up by kissing his lips. POP! POP! SLOSH SLOSH SLOSH! POP! POP! Roman had never fucked Peter with his knot before, but now he might start doing it now that he figured out a way. The water on Peter's body nearly flew off of him each time Roman rammed into him. "Just tell me to stop, and I'll do it," he grunted with a few more wet pops of his knot.

Peter didn't say a word, his face said it all, the half-lidded, mouth wide open, dumbed up look he always got when Roman was fucking him and fucking him good. He had been waiting so long for this and Roman was too good of a fuck to just stop, even as the seconds ticked by Peter lost the ability to tell. As he looked up at Roman with almost a drugged out (Drugged-out-on-cock) look he couldn't ever say no to him. Roman just had this way of making his ovaries ache, he put the overwhelming need in Peter to make babies, even if he knew better than to let Roman keep him as a constantly knocked up. If he wanted to be the man's cockslut, and he oh so desperately wanted it, their love making sessions were beyond heaven. But each time Roman was fucking him he just ignited Peter's insides to the point that he couldn't tell what the difference between up and down, though that might be because the amount of time he spent upside down on some occaisions. Peter could feel his cunt walls desperately clamping down but the lube made him way slicker than usual, all he was doing was making it more pleasureable for Roman as he forced his cunt wide open. Peter felt like he was being split in half by hus husbands massive horse dick. He could feel Roman's balls slamming into his ass, making and even lewder slapping noise than the sounds of their wet bodies slamming into each other. Joining in was also the sound of Peter's back rubbing up and down the shower wall making a very audible squeaking noise.

Roman held onto Peter while he jack hammered his husband. There was no one that made Roman feel hornier. No one that could handle such an intense fucking. No one that Roman would dare call his husband or the father of his kids. "That's it, baby. Let Daddy do the work," he grunted with each primal thrust. POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! He wanted to see how tight Peter could get over night after such an intense session. He was definitely going for another round after they put the kids to bed. A gag might be in order to keep Peter from screaming all night long. Maybe they would wait a few years again before having another kid. Although, those determined swimmers were definitely going to get Peter pregnant. There was no holding Roman back from that sweet cunt. He slammed up hard into him with another grunt then another. That monster club expanded as he dumped load after load into Peter's womb. After the third thrust, he slipped himself out to let the cum shoot out between their muscular bodies. A few shots hit their faces with another shot hitting the bathroom ceiling. "I fuckin' love you," Roman muttered against Peter's lips with the water rushing over them.

Peter looked a bit worn out, he had cum on his cheek and a wild look in his eyes. "Iloveyoutoo." He said all in one breath. It was barely intelligable. Feeling that cock slip out of him left him feeling incredibly empty. His gut rounded out significantly but it wasn't anything he could hide under a shirt. He could already feel the thick jizz leaking out of him. He sat there in Roman's arms breathing heavily, holding onto the larger male more tenderly now as he gave in and started kissing him gently. It wasn't rare to have a tender moment but it was always nice, especially when it was after a rather hot fuck-session like this. Peter's cunt was already wanting more but it'd be a few hours for him to recover from that. That is until his phone started going off downstairs, which was soon followed by Vergil's loud crying. "Fuck, we gotta go." his head fell back and hit the wall. He wandered if he could even walk. He had already planned everything out in his head, except for one little thing: "Fuck, I got jizz in my hair! You know how long it takes to wash your spunk out?" One thing was for sure, Junior and Vergil were going to have some colorful language.

"Wash it out," Roman grinned as he set Peter down gently. He quickly soaped himself up then rinsed off. Whipping on a towel, he wiped himself down after leaving Peter there. "I'll get it. Just put some clothes on!" he shouted from down the hall. There was a loud clatter followed by Roman cursing as he ran over some more toys. Roman picked Vergil up out of his carrier and gently craddled him with one arm while the other checked the message on the machine. "We got 5 minutes!" Roman shouted to the bedroom.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Peter ran down the stairs wearing one of Roman's tank tops and a pair of baggy sweatpants. He was walking with a pretty obvious limp down the stairs and there was a section of hair that was clumped together where ti was pretty clear Roman's jizz got in it and he wasn't able to wash it out. He was pulling as it as he walked into the kitchen, almost crab-walked, to get the spare baby bottles out of the fridge as Roman had drained his tits dry. "Fuuuuuuck." Peter groaned as he came out of the kitchen with 3 whole bottles in his hands. "I stepped in my jizz pants. Remind me to tell Junior to not go into the kitchen later." He walked towards the front door, stuffing the baby haphazardly with the bottles. It looked to be a mess, it was probably packed and emptied several times with several different diaper brands and several different toys and lotions. It was their emergancy baby after all. Peter stopped, his eyes went wide as he tried to remember if he forgot anything, his hand tightly clamping the straps of the diaper bag before he turned to look at Roman. "Do we got everything?"

Roman leaned in to kiss Peter tenderly to try and calm him down. "Go put Vergil in the car. I can't show up to pick up Junior in just a towel. I'm sure the other parents would love that," Roman chuckled. He handed their son over to Peter. With a smack to Peter's ass, he snagged his jersey he took off in the kitchen and went to the bedroom to grab a pair of baggy shorts to slip on. Roman even had a time to grab a protein bar on the way out to the car. He strapped into the driver's seat and took off in their Black SUV as soon as they were ready. "Did you take your pills?" Roman asked and looked at Peter from behind his shades.

"OH FUCK!" Peter immediately shot out of the car and ran back inside, appearing not even a minute later with a pill bottle in his hand, almost dumping the pills out and shoving them in his mouth as he got into the car. "Drive, if we don't get there early we'll be trapped in the pickup line for a fucking hour." Peter looked back at Vergil who was already passed out in his seat, snot bubble and all. He couldn't help but smile, punching Roman in the shoulder, trying to hit him hard enough for a bruise. "You think his first word's gonna be 'fuck' too?"

Roman just chuckled as he watched Peter run up the drive way. He still looked like he was getting ready to tackle someone when he sprinted like that. He kept the engine running and pulled out of the drive as soon as Peter was in. "Damn, c'mon, bro. How the fuck did we know that Junior was going to pick up on that?" he shook his head then laughed. "The message on the machine was from his teacher. Sounded kind of hot. Said something about Junior and that we needed to meet with him. Think he got into his first fight?" Roman asked. He reached over and took Peter's hand in his then kissed the back of it. "Junior's going to be a troublemaker just like his Daddy."

"Which teacher? The 50 year old dyke with chain smoker voice or the valley-girl chick?" Peter teased, as he turned back in his seat and buckled up. "Principal's hot. Dunno if you knew Doug Davies before he moved out, but it's his uncle. The man is 35, looks like Tom Hardy. Shorter than me, stacked and wide, looks like he could take a punch. I mean, Dykes do fit your MO too, but something tells me you wouldn't be into Ms. Dondrun's saggy old lady tits." Peter looked over at Roman. Peter almost sounded jealous, but the wicked grin on his face said somethign else. Excitement maybe? Interest? "You thinking about fuckin around at Junior's school?"

Roman reached a stop light and grinned as he looked over at Peter. "I'm thinking about fucking YOU around the school," Roman teased. He squeezed Peter's hand in his as he started to drive again. It would be just like they were back in high school. All the times Roman fucked Peter in the locker rooms, under the bleachers, empty classrooms. It was amazing that he didn't get Peter pregnant sooner. "I'm pretty sure it was a dude that called," Roman shrugged. "You aren't pregnant yet, baby. You got me all to yourself. Plus I want to shove my fat knot back into your tight ass pussy tomorrow morning before I go to practice," Roman teased in his hushed deep voice. His hand slipped from Peter's to grab him by his thigh, slowly massaging it.

Peter let out a whimpering moaned and rolled his head from one side of the head rest to the other to look at Roman. "I don't think I'll be able to take anything for another week after that fucking you just gave me." He explained, but even still he was already widening his legs at Roman's touch. "Maybe if you sweet talk me some more I'll let you in a bit early." Peter had a smug smirk on his face as he reached around and wrapped his hand around Roman's bicep to massage the hard, meaty lump. "It might've been the assistant teacher. It's some dude I haven't met yet. He's training to take over for the dyke when she retires soon, probably next semester or something like that." Peter shifted the topic back, looking back at the road. "Junior says he's a fuck boy. We probably should talk to him about language some time." Peter sighed, sounding more annoyed by it than concerned. He really didn't care what Junior's mouth was like, the kid took after his namesake well, Peter assumed he'd probably be knock someone up before he graduated just like his old man.

"Where did he learn that? He definitely didn't learn that from me," Roman chuckled as he looked over at Peter then back to the road. "You been calling my cock sleeves fuck boys?" he cocked a brow at him. "You know they are just toys for me to get off. I don't give no boys titles. Don't want them thinking they mean anything to me. Not like you, baby," Roman flashed his signature cocky grin at him. They started to turn down the street of the school only to almost get caught in the pick up line. "Fuck me," Roman shrugged. He bypassed the line, and turned off into one of the neighborhood to find a spot to park. "Come on. I'm sure Junior will be excited to see both of us. Plus, we can meet this fuck boy Junior keeps talking about," he grinned. Roman took Peter's hand in his then pulled him in for a kiss. He knew Peter wasn't too happy that Roman every day, but Peter did have final say on the guys Roman got to turn into his cum bucket.

"I called YOU a fuckboy." Roman said with an emphasis. "I know I'm the only hole for you, but like, he asked me why your junk was so big. What was I supposed to tell him? 'yeah your dad has a big dick' or something like that?" Peter unbuckled himself and got out of the car after they pulled into the parking spot, walking to the backseat and opening up the passenger door to get out Vergil and the baby carrier that he strapped on and slid Vergil in with ease. It gave Peter the "sport young dad" look. "If you do fuck the princey pal though..." Peter meets up with Roman on one end of the car, sliding his hand down to grip Roman's and squeeze it tight. "I wanna watch. Dude's a stud."

"Damn, Vergil. You r daddy is mean," Roman chuckled and shook his head. He kissed the top of his son's head then Peter. "This fuckboy is going to have fun popping your ass tonight," he promised with a sly grin on his face while that hungry look still showed in his eyes. "Seriously?" he cocked a brow. "I dunno if I should be putting our son's Principal in a wheel chair," he snickered and slipped his hand out from Peter's to wrap that muscular arm around his shoulder to pull him closer as they walked. They walked through the busy neighborhood a few minutes then rounded the corner to get a view of that pick up line. It looked like it had gotten longer just over the minutes that it took them to find a spot. Roman was glad they weren't waiting in that shit show. Junior was waving frantically at the edge of the gate. Their kid was sitting on top of another kid that was clawing to get out from under him. Junior looked like a miniature version of Roman. Tanned with a messy mop of hair on his head with his front tooth missing as he called out to them.

"Mmm, I think I deserved that." Peter sniggers, unphased by Roman's threats as they approached. Peter was the first to speak. "What the hell happened to your teeth you little shit?!" He exclaimed, which turned a few heads. Peter didn't seem to care as he rounded the corned and dragged Junior close so he could pry his mouth open and get a better look. "Jesus, at least it was his baby tooth, looks like it came right fucking out too." Peter turned to Roman. "Ey, fuckboy, look at what your son did to his mouth." He turned back to junior "Did your teacher do this? Did you fucking get your teacher to punch you?" Peter was going a mile a minute going into full mama bear mode over Junior. Junior just had the shit eating grin on his face. "Nah! a 3rd grader tried taking my juicebox and I told him to get fucked!" He sounded like an over excited kid who played too many video games. "He punched me and then the counselor got involved and I called him a fuckboy and then I kicked the other guy in the balls and he started crying and he was like 'oh I'm a big crying bitch!' and then the counselor made me go to the principal's office and the counselor wants to talk to you." The explanation made Peter roll his eyes and look at Roman straight in the face, as if to say "This kid definitely has your balls."

"Whoa, Pete, cal- ah shit," he sighed. He decided to let Peter loose instead of restraining him. At least Roman wasn't the one being the bad influence... Most of the time anyways. Roman tried to hold back his laughter mainly because some of the other parents gave them dirty looks. Most of them were starting to realize who Roman was and started whispering amongst themselves. Roman just flashed a grin and patted his son on the head as Peter looked at him. "Yup that's definitely my son. You're grounded Junior. No dessert for you for a week," he shrugged. That usually meant that Roman didn't get dessert either. Little shit. "Alright, where's this fuckboy counselor of yours?" he sighed scratching the back of his head again. Maybe he'd be a fan and let this whole thing slide.

"Over there" Junior said, pointing to a man, probably in his very early twenties, but he looked like a teenager almost, his round bowlcut and boysih features stood out first, then his dapper way of dress. Like someone had taken a young Justin Beiber and forced him into a well ironed suit. Dude was definitely a fag. "No Dessert OR swearing for a fucking month." Peter said, extending the punishment. And you know when Peter says it it's going to stick. "You're lucky we don't spank, Junior or I'd beat your ass raw." Peter pulled Junior in for a delicate hug, balancing his harsh words with a caring gesture. "But really, no dessert for a week, and every time you swear I'm taking away a toy, starting with your video games." Junior could only respond with a "fuuuu-" before Peter game him a look and he immediately quieted down. "You want me to go talk to him, do you? Should we go together?" Peter asked, wondering if he could get out of it, though he knew that Roman would probably stick it to him. Peter didn't really think it was that big of a deal, at least everything up to the punching part.

"Damn, the video games too?" Roman let out a deep sigh. "Video games too, Junior. C'mere champ," he shrugged and scooped him effortlessly under one arm then looked at Peter. Junior squirmed and bet his tiny fists against Roman's steel like body. When he finally tired himself out, he hung there grumbling with his arms crossed. That moppy curly hair covering most of his face. "Why don't you come too? I know you like to watch them squirm," Roman patted Peter on the back of the head. He walked over to the counselor only to tower over him with Junior nearly at eye level as him. "Yo, sorry about our son. We'll talk to him about his behavior at home later. What do you say to the fu- counselor, Junior?" "Sorry, fuckboy," Junior spat. "Hey! What the fuck did we tell you?" Roman shook the kid under his arm. "Sorry, Mister Fuckboy," he said again then grinned up at the counselor. Roman turned Junior away out of earshot to look the counselor in the eyes. "Guess the kid calls them like he seem them. Right, baby?" he chuckled as he looked over at Peter. "Listen, we'll get him to stop using that word. That alright for now?" he cocked a brow and reached over with his free hand to wipe the spit from the counselor's face, trailing his thumb against his lip, his other fingers tilting his chin up to look at him.

Peter's only response was to look away with an annoyed expression while tapping his foot, murmuring something about banning electronics from the house completely and grounding everyone for a month. "I-It's alright, mister uuuh, Lee, Mr. Lee." The toothy, chirpy, and youthful looking counselour said, "I-I can get it." The counselour pulls out a hankerchief from his fucking pocket, but it lies useless in his hand as Roman's hand cupped him. He looked confused, awkward, and not entirely sure what was going on, but he was trying to be profesional about it. Peter knew that Roman would have him lovestruck and offering to run away with him within a week, and Peter was fine with that, except this was Peter's time with Roman. "We've already taken his vidja games away, and I told him if he swears I'll start taking away toys and birthday presents too." The threats seemed to get worse the more it was brought up, all junior could do was look angry and confused as his life was stolen from him. "And stop calling people fuckboys, you fuckhead." Peter growls quietly before whacking Junior on the backside of his head hard enough to make a rough sounding whack noise but not hard enough to wipe that grin off his face.

Roman chuckled as he looked over at his jealous husband. He knew better than to fuck around with other dudes while he still had Peter to play with. Not that he'd have it any other way. Still, he couldn't help himself with fucking with these fresh out of high school twinks. "We'll see you around," he said as he began to lean in a bit. Even after that shower, Roman stank of a mixture of Peter's juices, his cum, sweat, and that creamy body wash they used. The soap never really did much to mask Roman's musk, but Peter never seemed to mind. " Thanks, Mr. Fuckboy," Roman whispered in his deep baritone. He was pretty sure Junior heard that one by the way that his son giggled. "And keep your mouth shut, Junior, before daddy decides to take our whole house away," Roman shook his son again under his arm then went over to Peter to take him by his waist. He looked over his shoulder to shoot the counselor a wink then began to walk them away. He leaned into Peter with his lips barely grazing his lobe. "I bet he's a screamer. Please say you're going to let me fuck him later," Roman teased. He wanted to get them all home as soon as possible. He wanted it to be dark and the boys put to bed so that he could play with Peter again. His cunt might be out for tonight, but he had another hole that Roman loved to break.(edited)

"You're going to have to knock me up again first." Peter said incredulously. He was always in awe at the lengths Roman would go through to get laid. He reached out and grabbed Roman's hand while the other gripped Junior's, dragging him along almost like he didn't wanna leave. "Am I gonna get another little brother?!" Junior said with a bit of excitement in his tone. It caused Peter to roll his eyes. "Fuck yeah, lil man. Your dad wants a shitton of kids. He's gonna work me over until I'm all loose and sloppy." Peter squeezed Roman's hand at that comment. Peter had confidence in his body's natural recovery ability to keep that at bay. He was betting on Roman's dick going out before his cunt stopped being tight. In fact there was a 100 dollar bet on it sitting quietly in a bank account until the day either he or Roman won.

"I just got you back. Now you're telling me I gotta lose you again?" Roman let out a playful groan. "Why is daddy going to be loose and sloppy?" Junior questioned. "Mr. Fuckboy says that he gets sloppy on the weekends." Roman just snickered at his son's comments then looked at Peter. "He has your filthy mouth, that's for sure," he teased and nudged him. He then wrapped his muscular arm around Peter's shoulders, that sweaty pit exposed to the cool air. "Gonna use those loose and sloppy lips all night tonight, by the way," Roman leaned down and whispered into Peter's ear. From off to the side, a few people were recording the famous football player with his family. Roman gave them a smile and a wave before slipping his aviators on. "Maybe I should invite some of them over to record for us."

Peter breaks a smile and raises an eyebrow, it looks downright mischevious. "So much for having me to yourself" Peter grinned widely. "You're already talking about bringing dudes over and having them record us. But you know what? All I gotta say is do it." Peter challenged. He knew Roman had a big mouth on him, and Peter's way of calling it out was to always challenge him. "You know what I think?" Peter leaned in, pressing his forehead to Roman's. "I think you're just too self conscious about how you fuck and you need a million and one fags jacking off to you in order to assure yourself. If you want an audience you can post a sex tape if you want. I'm sure we could make some mad dosh of it." Peter looked down at Vergil who was still strapped to Peter's chest in between them. The baby was currently grabbing onto Roman's shirt neck. "Also we better be careful or he's gonna turn out worse than Junior." Peter chuckled as if he was already expecting it.

Roman licked his lips as he looked down at the hot piece of meat that was his husband. He leaned down to meet Peter's head, arm wrapping around his waist to pull him up to his toes. "Yeah? You want everyone to see my knot breakin' in your tight ass? How about we ask Mr. Fuckboy over then?" He glanced over to Junior's teacher that was still staring at the two of them. He flashed him his shit eating signature grin with a nod then looked down at Vergil tugging at his shirt. He then felt Junior kicking around under his arm. "Yeah, yeah you're right. He's going to be a little shit, but he's our little shit. Plus, we could always try again with another one, right?" Roman licked his lips before kissing Peter. "We're going to have a full football team."

"God, not all at once. I know my pussy is magic but holy shit, I don't wanna think about pumping out another one for at least another few months." Peter smiled, turning back to the car and walking towards it with Roman's hand in his and his head resting on the man's deltoid. "You can invite him over if you want, But like, not tonight. Maybe next week, as an apology, I'll make dinner or something." Peter opened the door and started undoing Vergil's straps and getting him latched in before taking Junior in hand and getting him set up on the opposite side. "And you," Peter pointed at Junior. "You're gonna have to cleanup your goddamned language." Peter said with a grin. "Me and daddy don't care, but your teachers are what we call 'tightasses' and you need to watch yourself around them, okay?" Peter said in an oddly loving tone as he reached out and began playfully tickling the poor child as he was locked helplessly in his seat. "You understand?" Peter asked again until Roman Junior replied with a loud. "YES!" "Good boy!" Peter patted him on the head and crawled back into the passenger seat. "I love you kiddo." Peter said as he looked back on the two of them to make sure Junior wasn't picking on poor Vergil. He turned back to Roman in the driver's seat. "And I love you too." Peter leaned his head over the console and rested it on Roman's upper arm once again. "And you know I can't say no to you, if you wanna bring someone in just do it, but for the next couple of days I want you all to myself. I also think we need to call a baby sitter or something because I can still walk properly and I need you to fix that."

"Good," Roman replied back with a flex of his arm as he squeezed his hand. He gave a nod to one of the people recording the two of them as they left the school. "I don't think he's going to want to eat anything else, but my-" Roman caught himself as he saw Junior looking up at him. He cleared his throat and put the kid inside on his booster seat. Little guy was still pretty short for his age, but he figured that Junior would grow as tall as him some day. He tussled Junior's hair then got into the car with Peter. "Love you too," Roman leaned in to kiss Peter with Junior groaning behind them. "Did you think I was done with you today? Oh no, you aren't going to be sleeping tonight. Hit up that Lucas kid down the road. Tell him we'll double his pay if he watches them all night." Roman pulled out of the neighborhood with his hand slipping from Peter's to grope the inside of his thigh.

"Where are we gonna fuck then?" Peter said in a quiet tone, "I can't imagine Lucas would enjoy it, he's got a fuckhuge crush on you. He's also like... 16." Peter had this look on his face as he tried to remember it. As he thought and talked he didn't seem to notice his hand slowly gravitating towards Roman's sides, stroking the firm muscles through his tight shirt, sliding lower and lower, getting closer to his thigh. He felt an odd itch in his ass, and his cunt, they were needy. The fuck before was much too fast and rushed for Peter's taste and it had made both his holes more needy, especially now that he was thinking about it. "Do you even care?" Peter's hands were stroking Roman's thigh now, those fingers grinding against it so expertly. Peter basically had to learn to give good handjobs. He was a natural, and knew just the way Roman liked it done, and now he was just teasing him by stroking his solid thigh. "I'd say invite him up but I get the feeling he's more into your dick, and I got two holes that I desperately need it in. And it's a shame you only got one." With that Peter slid his fingers slightly forward towards Roman's inner thigh and gripped the huge monster meat he packed in his shorts and squeezed it tightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's not pay him extra. Let him know that he can sleep over and use the guestroom next to ours," he flashed that shit eating grin at Peter. Lucas was going to be in for a treat by staying up listening to the two of them going at it next door. The car jolted from Peter's touch. Roman took control of the car again then dug his fingers into Peter's thigh. "Nah, I got you for a few months tops before we go for number 3. Does that mean I can have Lucas on the table soon though?" he teased. He slipped his fingers to Peter's crotch, rubbing his index and middle fingers against his wet lips. Roman flipped a switch on the dashboard and the embedded tv screens on the headrests turned on to distract Junior with a cartoon. "Let's pick up some drive thru. Ask Lucas if he wants anything. I want you as soon as we get home. Don't stop," Roman grinned as he pulled into the drive thru of a fast food joint then rolled down his window for the speaker. "Three double cheeseburgers, extra large fries, one kids meal chesee-" "I want nuggets!" Junior shouted and kicked the back of Roman's chair. "You little shit... One kids meal with nuggets with apples instead of fries. No soda." "What? But-" Junior shut his mouth as he caught Roman's glare. "What do you want, baby?" he asked as he slipped his fingers into Peter's shorts to toy with that stretched hole.

"Three fuckin..." Peter sighed as he pulled his phone out, "Get me a salad dude. unlike you I can't just fuck away until I can see my abs." Peter grunted, trying to hide the blush on his face. Roman's hands were so goddamned big and they engulfed his needy cunt which was still leaking with their previous affair, however it had already started tightening up. Though it wasn't nearly as tight as earlier, the damage had been done, Roman's fingers slid in with ease, though now they had to go pick up Lucas at his house as well, but he only lived at the end of the block, he'd probably be all tightened up by that point. Though it wouldn't stay that way for long. "He says he wants a 10 piece nugget meal, BBQ sauce." Peter said as he looked at his screen. "And he says he has to ask his parents, but he's 99% sure he can as long as he gets to school tomorrow. Shouldn't be an issue, you can take him in the morning with Junior?" Peter looked over at Roman and leaned into his arm, resting his head on that huge bicep as he let the man have his way with his needy cunt. Peter may have been hard headed but right now Roman was playing him like a fucking guitar. Peter would probably agree to anything the man said in this state.

Roman repeated the order back while his fingers dug deep into Peter's cunt. He licked his lips at that sucking feeling between Peter's thick legs. There was a loud thud as his cock hardened and hit the bottom of the steering wheel. "Yeah, i'll give the kid a ride," Roman chuckled at the thought of bouncing that teenagers fat ass on his- He shook the idea and dug his fingers in deep into Peter then slowly began to slide them in and out the needy cunt. "That'll be-" the twink in the tight apron swallowed hard at the sight of Roman's big bulge and the way he was toying with Peter. The kid sputtered when Roman made eye contact with him. "Keep the change kid," Roman said as he handed over forty dollars.

  



End file.
